Overcoming the Past
by RainKandySux
Summary: Lena had a lot to erase from her past and landing the job at the famous Capsule Corporation was helping that. Unfortunately, an old invention she helped create interrupted time and is haunting her as she involves herself deeply into the lives of the Z Fighters, her best friend and boss Bulma Briefs, and once dead Saiyan, Raditz. Rated M for lemony scenes and language.
1. Lena Reminisces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z / or Dragon Ball GT related. The picture for this cover belongs to clubs/dragon-ball-z/images/36466532/title/uncle-raditz-fanart. This story is only a fan made one (obviously) and is intended to further develop my favorite badass of badasses—Raditz since his character isn't very developed to me personally. Also, for my dear friend Jordan, there will be sugar coated lemon scenes of her favorite couple: Bulma and Vegeta. Oh, and this story is primarily in a third person point of view. Hope you like it all right! I'll shut up now.

* * *

Overcoming the Past

Lena groaned as she buried her head beneath the four pillows occupying the bed with her. The two love making loud mouths, with egos as obnoxious as the sounds they were making in the room beside her, absolutely refused to respect anyone else's ears that were being raped by the sounds echoing in close proximity from their bedroom.

_Why? Why did I let Bulma talk me into moving in with her family here at Capsule Corp. instead of renting out my own place? Oh yeah, it was for the extra cash I would save, the free food I would have access to, and the family contact I longed for after living without it for so long; that's why._ The young girl argued with herself.

The 5'6" twenty-two year old pulled at her long blonde hair anxiously while squeezing her deep green eyes closed. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to stomach the sex going on next door. She still couldn't believe that it had been only two years ago that she stumbled upon the job application she needed to turn her life around. The life of hard earned luxury that she had experienced before that…incident. Bulma had taken one look at her hand written application and hired her on the spot. Kami only knows why. She was even more surprised at the relationship her boss-slash-best-friend had going for nearly eight years with a mass murdering alien whose arrogance was bigger than he was tall. Not to mention their purple haired son who was always using and breaking her hair products. She sighed aloud. She had no reason to complain about any of them and mentally slapped herself for even thinking poorly about her open minded friend. If it wasn't for Bulma's insight to a person's true character instead of judging them based on outward appearances, she may not have gotten the job and Mr. Prince of all the Saiyans wouldn't be a respected leader of the human community; much less a father.

Two years for working as the chief mechanist for the billionaire and earning a paycheck she thought she would never dream of would never erase the memories of her past life slumming it up in the run-down garages repairing piece of shit vehicles after that…incident. She cried to herself as Bulma's moans intensified. The sound enticed Lena's recollections of offering more than just cash to keep the room at the rat-infested hell hole shelter she once called "home" into her mind again. She removed her hands from the pillow and folded her arms across her ever-swelling chest that had yet to stop growing well after puberty. She never would have believed that she would have used her larger-than-normal boobs to get a roof over her head or food on paper plates she would find in other peoples garbage. The truth of that was unsettling, especially when she thought about herself only being an eighteen year old teenager when it was at its worst. It was her talent at dismantling, repairing, building, and tinkering with anything mechanically related that got her into that nasty situation. It was that same talent that had saved her life and is now giving her another chance at creating a new future. In high school, she was revered as the future leader of engineering until she built…those.

_No. YOU cannot carry all of that responsibility. All YOU did was build them. YOU didn't invent them! YOU didn't sketch out the blue print. YOU wouldn't have created the masterpieces of destruction if you had known what they were going to be used for! It was YOUR naivety and adolescent stupidity that could have destroyed the planet, but YOU are not solely responsible for those inventions. Far from it, in fact. _Lena battled to herself.

She tried her best to think about the present and her optimistic future, but any thoughts were difficult to really dwell on with Bulma's headboard slamming against the wall.

_ Oh Kami. Please let this be over soon. Three nights in a row of no sleep because of them is starting to wear on me! _Lena begged.

Meanwhile, Bulma was swimming with delight as her night progressed.

Vegeta had started it. Bulma was minding her own business, changing into her pale pink pajamas when the Saiyan broke the lock on her window for the hundredth time.

"There's a reason that window is locked and that the door to our bedroom remains open. I didn't realize your alien stupidity still clouded your ever-so-brilliant brain!" The blue haired girl screamed sarcastically at her intruder.

"Locking the window presents a challenge. Don't act like you weren't anticipating my magnificent skills at breaking and entering into the rooms of damsels in distress." He answered her with a deep, malicious voice.

He slowly prowled his way to the blushing woman and began his attack by placing his tongue on her left ear. He continued to lick a trail down the left side of her neck on towards the clavicle just above her breast. He then softly slid the pink silk top down to her waist so that his tongue could meet the perked target he wanted to taste. At that point, Bulma's feminine weaknesses began and the sounds of ecstasy ensued. Bulma smiled to herself knowing full well that the awesomeness she was about to experience was going to be absolute agony for her friend next door. This wasn't the first time she was grateful that her friend hated confrontation and was the most reserved human being she had ever encountered.

The headboard slammed against the wall as loudly and as roughly as Vegeta slammed into her. His hands tightly held her hips in place as she screamed into the pillow her face was smothered in. She used her elbows to hold herself together as her porcelain ass remained firmly up in the doggy-styled position her lover kept it in.

Next door, Lena silently gagged as she fought away the vision of what was happening in the room beside her. She couldn't believe that the two older adults could behave like that knowing that she was only a wall away from them. Thank Kami, once again, for their son's room being down stairs on the other side of the house. After two hours of listening to animal sounds erupting close by, she could not take the exposure anymore. She climbed out of bed, closed her bedroom door as quietly as she could manage, covered her ears, and ran as fast as she could across the hall and down the stairs. She did not release her ears until she was safely away from the madness she desperately wanted to escape.

She stopped by the refrigerator in the kitchen to find some snack before making her way outside and on to her Capsule Corp. garage shop. She bypassed any overnight security easily since she had been the one to install the guard robots almost immediately after getting hired. All the while, wondering what it would be like if she was in Bulma's shoes. When would she get the chance at love again? She glanced around her metal filled abode and smiled. Peace, quiet, and busywork. Everything that she needed to delete any negative thoughts she was having earlier. She picked up a mangled bot Vegeta and Trunks used in training and grabbed a few tools she required to pick it apart. Slowly, her thoughts drifted into the monotony of her work and allowed her haggard mind into sleep.

* * *

Like it? I hope you can't wait for this chick to meet the supposedly deceased Saiyan in the next chapter :D


	2. Straight from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z / or Dragon Ball GT related. This story is only a fan made one (obviously) and is intended to further develop my favorite badass of badasses—Raditz since his character isn't very developed to me personally.

* * *

Overcoming the Past

Lena awoke three hours later to the sharp sound of her garage door slamming shut. It was forced close thanks to a powerful force vibrating underneath the ground. Lena sighed knowing that "The Prince" was more than likely responsible for the drama. She gathered her wits and headed back to the house where she believed the commotion came from. Sure enough, the oddly paired couple who were letting the world know how much they loved each other only a few hours ago was now letting the world know the contrary. As she neared the house, she assessed the giant hole in the wall that the door she used to leave last night had originally stood. She climbed her way through the gaping opening and directly through the shouting match in the kitchen.

"Don't be coy with me afro puff! I know you are keeping something from me and I swear to whatever God you and that ridiculous hair of yours worships that if your secrecy has anything to do with Yam-poo I will throw you both to the abysmal doom of hell!" the ferocious prince exclaimed.

_Great. He here goes again about this. They have been married at least 7 years by now and he is still jealous over Yamcha and the fact that Bulma had cared for some other human being before him. He was relentless over the subject matter and I wondered if he would ever just accept it. And_ _did he just call Yamcha what I think he did? _Lena thought as she smiled at herself. Bulma rolled her livid blue eyes as she shouted at Vegeta to do his worst before she stomped out of the hole Lena had just climbed though.

Vegeta remained in the kitchen as he ravaged the countertops of all the food that was prepared for his unyielding appetite. He mumbled vulgar slurs as he carried his food into the dining room area. All the while, Lena had already made her small bowl of cereal and was sitting quietly at the table reading the paper. She began to feel uncomfortable with him staring daggers into her for sharing the table with him, especially with her fighting desperately to remove the smile from her face over his silly attempts of insulting names. Bulma had thrown him off of his game after last night, and now he was suffering the consequences with the mute girl having the audacity to smirk at the argument he had shared with his enigma of a wife.

"What, pray tell, are you smiling about dumb girl?" he finally sneered. Lena debated the pros and cons to ignoring him and leaving or staying there and answering the question. She decided the best thing to do would be both since he would be pissed with either reaction out of her. She grabbed her empty bowl and muttered "Yam-poo" as she ran out of the dining area. Surprisingly, Vegeta did not break anything as he would have had it been Bulma that answered that way. He sat there shocked instead. She rarely said anything and the few times he had actually heard her talk was when she spoke to his wife about girly things and work. Her silent respect for everything and everyone around her impressed him enough that she was the only living creature on this spoiled planet that he did not want to obliterate. Until now.

He had wondered several times if she was even human, but her physicality and intelligence proved otherwise. Her knack for taking stupid and rolling with it meant that she could have even gotten along with Nappa and Raditz of all imbeciles and would remain sane. There had to be a reason for such a female to exist on this planet. None of them behaved like this ALL the time. He abandoned his meal and followed the retreating girl. His curiosity had never bothered him, but this time he succumbed to it. He knew Bulma would not tell him about this girl's past, so to get the answers he wanted he was just going to ask the silent girl himself. If she were to get offended by his interrogation, then oh well. He was good at offending.

"Mute girl!" He called out to her, "I demand to know why you cower away even after you work up the nerve to speak." The one inch taller blonde speculated his attention.

"I guess it's just my personality. Not all of us can be bold and carry an air of authority, Prince Vegeta," she responded softly.

"Bull shit. No one is cowardly until they get pushed into that disposition. I want to know why you are so submissive even when it is not required."

"Um…well…I guess situations from my past may have aided with my introverted personality. I guess I was a bit more outgoing in high school. Sure, but I guess a lot of how I act now is just growing up."

"Stop guessing and just admit that someone battered you into the quiet fool that hides from the first sign of confrontation that you are." The overbearing alien spat. He was actually starting to work his way under her skin. She shook her head to control her fear and poked her right index finger into his chest before shouting at him.

"Let us get some things straight, Prince of all the two Saiyans in existence, I am not a coward. Unlike you, I simply have respect for those around me." The surprised man was about to reply by telling her that she was really showing blatant disrespect to him when she began to confess more.

"Your assumptions are correct. I have not had the most glamorous three years of life before Bulma hired me, but it was only three years and it could never compare to the horrors you and many here on Earth have had to endure. Those awful three years that your wife doesn't even know about shaped me into the young woman I am now, but it didn't change my beliefs. The experience of falling so low humbled me. Do not mistake my patience and reservation for cowardice again. You need to understand that I like to be alone sometimes, but I like hear you and Bulma fight too. I like to chase Trunks around the park when you are too busy. I also like the overwhelming silence I get when I work on the assignments Bulma always has for me. I enjoy the thirty minutes of peace I usually get in the morning before the rest of the house is awake. I like loneliness and I like togetherness. What I don't like is you questioning me and my demeanor," Lena choked out. She turned her heel and marched up the steps back to her bedroom.

Vegeta could only stare at the back of the girl. He didn't intend for her to cave in so easily, but at least he knew now that she could get mad. She was a human after all. Lena blushed as the realization of what she had done dawned on her.

_You idiot! You just confessed a taste your past to that little punk of a prince whose sole intention was to do that! _She sighed to herself. She threw off her loose t-shirt and cotton pajama shorts as she glanced at the clothes hanging in her closet. Today is Sunday, so she had no excuse to be hidden away in her garage. Bulma wasn't going to let her work for free, so it was best if she found something else to do on her off day. Bulma had been begging her to go out a find a man, but where does one go to do that? The last time she had a boyfriend was her senior year of high school, and he was the reason she fell to the level she was at before coming here. She didn't feel like shopping, but she didn't want to stay cooped up in the house like she normally would have thanks to the black-flame-hair man. She found a white halter top with red flowers patterned onto it and thought it would be cute to wear to a park. Once she found some jean shorts to go along with it, she tied on a red paid of converse and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. The halter top was definitely a good idea since it accented her best feature. Surely she could at least have someone admire her as she planned a walk to the park.

The vibration underneath the earth began again. Vegeta had already contacted the other Z Fighters about the first rumble. He was not to be blamed for the earth quaking, but that did not keep him from disregarding it the first time he felt it. Now that it appeared to be a continuous thing, he couldn't ignore it and confirmed with the other defenders that it was a bad thing. He and Goku both agreed that the pin point of the vibrations was starting somewhere in the park that he had just talked a very pissed off Trunks out of going to. Vegeta attempted to warn Lena too, but she acted as if he were invisible as she closed, not slammed, the front door in his face.

_ Fuck you then, little girl. If you die then you only have yourself to blame. I refuse to be held responsible for your actions._ He reassured himself even though he knew Bulma would have a crazed fit if she found out that he let her best friend go out into danger.

Lena's walk in the park was exactly what she needed to shake off her second display of bravery against the overbearing Saiyan. She couldn't believe that she managed to give him the silent treatment. The walk also helped her forget about the days she spent struggling years ago. She looked around at the empty swings and realized that she was alone, at a park, on a Sunday. She retraced herself back to the house in her mind and recalled that Vegeta said something about not going to the park for some dangerous reason or another. She had honestly not listened to any of it and instantly regretted it when the ground beneath her began to tremble like it had earlier that day. She remained stunned on the spot and froze when she heard the rocks under her feet split.

~Back at Capsule Corp before Lena went to the park~

Bulma peered concernedly out of her office window at the two people she respected above all else having a tangible discussion. Kami only knows what Vegeta could have said to her beautiful friend to get her to speak back. She jumped from her seat and ran to the house the moment she saw Lena poke a finger into Vegeta's chest. Their discussion had been an argument apparently and it was all over before Bulma appeared.

"What the hell did you say to get her of all people mad? Wait, let me guess, you acted like an arrogant ass hole?!" The blue eyed temptress yelled at her husband.

"I was only trying to discover why your friend acts differently than you other bitchy females with no sense of volume control. I succeeded in my quest and I will not apologize for using interrogative manners to get my answers. What I want to know now is how you managed to find a likeable person from your species to hire when there were others just as qualified."

Bulma's eyes twitched at his response, but she indulged him since it would mean that he wouldn't bother her or Lena about it anymore.

"She marched right up to Capsule Corp. with a job application she picked up somewhere. She was wearing clothes that were tattered and her hair was so oily that I didn't even know it was blonde. Don't you remember me telling you about her before? Anyway, she looked weak and tired. I read over her application she managed to write out while she waited for her turn at an interview and I recognized her name immediately. About five years ago, three years before I hired her, she was gaining popularity with the top engineering school close to here. As far as I know, she had gotten accepted. I'm not sure what happened after that, but whatever it was left her a hell of a mess. I knew she would have no issues adapting and building the things our company required so I gave her the opportunity she needed to get her life together. These past two years have really improved her look at life. Rumor has it that she made some things under a false impression for some evil genius that almost destroyed earth, but I don't know what it could have been since we never had to worry about it; that I know of! You would have been impressed with her showing up for an elite position looking like a vagabond prostitute while her competitors dressed in suits. She relied on her name and past alone to get her the job, and lucky for her I knew all about the girl she once was."

Vegeta nodded his head in appreciation and left the blue eyed girl stand there in silence as he pondered the aspects Lena and he shared.

"So, she isn't a coward." He muttered and headed to the world-renowned gravity chamber.

~Back at the park~

Lena steadily remained on her feet as she took in the ripping earth in front of her. Why she didn't turn and flee was beyond her as she continued to stare at the ground opening. Her mouth dropped in awe as a mammoth of a living creature climbed out of the hole. She vaguely recognized the armor he was clad in and only so from seeing examples of the legendary wardrobe Bulma kept in the storage of the garage that was given to her. Lena had never felt so small or fragile until this very moment. Her height was a little above average, but this being was larger than any of the Z Fighters she had met since living with the Briefs' residence. As she took in his never ending height, shaggy hair, and muscle, he took in all of her as well.

"You smell of Saiyan royalty. I can't fathom Vegeta mating with someone taller and more better looking than he is, but since you're still alive I'm guessing you are of some importance to him. Tell me, how long has it been since I've been in hell?" Raditz asked first.

"I'm not…important to him that way…I can take you…to where he is…." The female he spoke to managed to mutter out before fainting.


	3. New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DB/DBZ/DBGT related. I'm just using the characters to boost my imagination :). Oh, and on a side note, I wasn't sure what Raditz's style should be. So go with the flow for the choices regarding that issue that he'll make in later chapters if you can. Have a good night!

* * *

Overcoming the Past

Raditz lifted the unconscious girl from the ground by wrapping his tail around her waist and holding her at a reasonable distance from himself. He didn't trust humans after his half bred nephew humiliated him before. He looked over this example of the female species on this planet cautiously. There were some planets that the women were much more ferocious than the men and he did not want to take any ignorant chances on this one.

_She is obviously weak minded. Her physical traits are not intimidating in any way that I can see…..odd colored hair but it is more pleasant than that blue color, she's also taller than that other female earthling I encountered when I first landed here. I wonder if these are similar to the lost females of my planet. _Raditz continued thinking as he examined Lena and reached his hands out to grab the curves extending from her chest to get the answer to his last thought. His eyes widened in pleasure at the feel of the warm, round flesh.

_ Damn. These are way better than the tiny, muscle formed ones from back home,_ He concluded mentally. He also assumed that she would not act like the females from back home and throw herself at him with pure lust. He missed those days before he become a slave under Frieza's rule. None of that mattered now, though. Frieza was long since dead and Raditz could finally start anew.

He pulled Lena closer with his tail and smelled her loose hair so that he could get a scent from where she had come from and why she radiated the strong scent of his race. His sensed his old comrade among her, but if she were Vegeta's mate than he would have been able to tell that right off the bat. Most mates would have a white, disfigured wound somewhere along their necks or chest that would interrupt the thoughts of another male Saiyan if one were to get uncomfortably close and meant harm. Raditz was as close as he dared get and he would be harmful to the girl he was holding if he acted on his instinct to claim her right where he stood. He didn't see any scars and his thoughts continued to turn nasty, confirming that she couldn't belong to Vegeta that way. So, to make a livable life here on Earth like his dim witted brother, he would have to use this girl in a diplomatic way and think his actions through carefully. He inhaled Lena's scent one last time and focused on the trail behind her that she must have come from. He tightened his tail's wrap around Lena more securely and carried her at his side that way the entire journey back to the building she had started her walk from.

Lena regained her consciousness halfway back to her home and noticed that she was floating in the air by a monkey tail. A MONKEY TAIL. The two men that she knew for certain that were of the same species of alien as the guy that was holding her hostage was from, most certainly did NOT have tails. _Prince_ Vegeta had definitely left out an important part of his family history at some point during one of Lena's "Twenty Questions" game she developed with him in order to get a backstory on his lost race.

She lifted her head when her kidnapper came to a stop and noticed that they were surrounded by powerful forces. Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma's ex-lover Yamcha, and a super short man that she had only met once whose name she believed to be as Krillin peered at her and Raditz.

"You look like shit," Vegeta scolded as Raditz laughed viciously in response to the scrutiny he was being placed under.

"You would too if you drug yourself out of hell instead of fattening yourself up on this quaint mud ball planet, Plump Prince," Raditz responded. Piccolo laughed at the remark while Vegeta glared daggers at Lena like it was all of her fault that he, the superior of his dead people, was being ridiculed by this other Saiyan he must have known way before she, or even Bulma for that matter, had ever come into the picture. Lena accidentally made eye contact with Yamcha of all people at that moment. The eye contact gave him motive to speak up and refocused all the unwanted attention on her.

"Enough of the re-introductions!" Yamcha interrupted, "You better have a good explanation about why you are carrying Lena at your side like she is just a useless burden of a servant girl! If you harmed her I swear—"

"You swear what? Do you really think that a pathetic little earthling such as yourself could even put a dent in my already crumpled armor? Please, save me the poor attempts of heroism and shut the fuck up," Raditz sneered. Vegeta smirked at the insult fired at his most hated foe and immediately jerked it into a frown the moment Raditz tossed the so called "servant girl" onto the ground in front of him, forcing a small "oof" out of her. Lena took advantage of her freedom and scooted away from the Z Fighters and their target to hide her rising embarrassment.

_ 'How dare he throw me down like I'm a sack of potatoes!'_ Her inner goddess scoffed.

"Yamcha is right. You have quite a bit of explaining to do 'Big Brother'" Goku replied, spitting out the word "Brother" in response to Lena's cry of hurt after she had landed on the ground seconds before. Piccolo had also moved in to attack after seeing Lena thrown aside. Both men stopped when Vegeta outstretched his palms at their opponent.

"No, we do not require any explanations at all. It's time to send you back to the bowels of hell that you should have stayed in. I will not tolerate another disgusting underclass Saiyan stinking up this planet," He said as his hands began to glow. A look of betrayal crossed Raditz's face as he twitched his eyes at the shorter alien that wanted to kill him and then at the girl he had hastily thrown away. Lena looked back at his regretful eyes and the feeling of compassion and familiarity at his situation took over. She pushed herself off of the ground and positioned her not-so-threatening body directly between the two black haired, lightly tanned, and very dangerous men.

"Not today, Prince Vegeta. It's a Sunday and I'll be damned if you kill someone that just acquired a second chance at life," She claimed as she spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. The surrounding warriors looked at her hesitantly. Vegeta raised his eyes to study her face and the arms she held out in defense of herself and the weakling excuse of a fighter behind her. Raditz held his arms across his chest as he allowed the strange girl to act as his protection.

_At least she will take the worst of the damage and give me just enough time for an escape, _Raditz half-heartedly thought.

Vegeta eventually lowered his hand and shot a blast of power into the ground at Lena's feet. Everyone jerked in surprise including Raditz; all except for the girl it was intended to scare. Vegeta acknowledged her bravery and spat on the burnt mass of land in front of her.

"Fine. He can be your responsibility for your act of nobility," Vegeta said to Lena and then turned to shout at the blue haired woman that had long since poked her head outside to see the commotion that her friend had created. "Woman! We will be having yet another ungrateful bastard to shelter! You will need to start cutting the paychecks of your incredibly stupid friend to cover the costs of how much food this fucker is going to consume!"

Lena and Bulma exchanged a look of blunt irritation.

"Lena, I know that you haven't been the most outgoing girl in the world and that you refuse to go out and find a man whenever I beg you to; but for Kami's sake why did you start now and why is _that _the thing you bring home? What the hell were you thinking?!" Bulma shouted at Lena who had yet to lower her arms from the defensive stance there were in.

"What?! Why are you and Vegeta blaming me for this? I was just on an innocent stroll in the park when this massive man dragged his monkey ass out of the ground; a little fact that everyone seems to be ignoring! If the danger from the earthquakes caused by that was as serious as it was, Vegeta shouldn't have let me go! All he did was push me into going on my nice little walk by pissing me off with his usual sarcastic warning about the 'dangers of walking unprotected' speech he gives me every time I leave the house! I didn't think anything was different about his comment today then on any other day damn it!"

All the Z Fighters looked aghast at her crazed bout of ranting. They each had been around Lena at some point in time since her arrival at Capsule Corp. and none of them had heard her speak so loudly or even speak with so many words. Fortunately, Raditz saved her from their comments and the brutal verbal bashing Bulma was about to inflict on her for calling Vegeta out.

"No shit. So that's why you smell like Vegeta. You live here with him and that blue haired girl. Wait…that would mean that the loud mouth you are arguing with is Vegeta's mate?! Tell me Kakarot, since you and Vegeta have both lowered yourselves into finding this species suitable for mates, does that mean that all of the females on this planet are as pleasing to the eye and fuckable as they are? If so, I think I might just enjoy Earth after all," Raditz laughed out evilly as he stepped closer to Lena.

"No no no no no, not all the woman on this planet are that at all," Lena stuttered quickly before he got any other ideas similar to the one he was implying while he examined her. She pointed to the ground before speaking again, "in fact if you try anything like that without the girl's consent you will be sent right back down there."

Raditz rolled his eyes and ignored the threating movements the Z Fighters had arranged themselves into and around Lena.

"Um, are you sure about this arrangement Vegeta? I think it might be a bit more…safe…if Raditz stays at my place," Goku spoke up as he eyed Raditz eyeing Lena.

"Do not question my decisions you third rate idiot. Lena spared him his life and now she will oversee that he doesn't do anything worthy of being sent back to the pits of Hades. He will still be under the same roof as me so I do not appreciate you assuming that _I_ can't handle your piece of scum brother. Do you really think my woman would let me live another day without nagging if anything happens to her foolish friend? No she will not, so do not second guess my unquestionable intentions about the situation. My commodities are far superior to yours," The Prince of the Saiyans concluded his rant and marched back to where Bulma was leaning outside of the house.

"Listen Lena, you don't have to go through with this," Yamcha reassured her once Vegeta was farther away. Raditz glared at the human and dared him to say anything else at all; thus silencing the man once more. Lena looked at the remaining Z Fighters around her and released a pent up sigh.

"Follow me Raditz, I'll show you to your room," She said as she held out her hand for him to take. The giant looked at it wearily before she eventually dropped it. Human gestures were only going to be a small part of the many unfamiliar things she would have to teach him.

_ Oh Kami, please let him be as quick to adapt with Earthly life as Vegeta was. Bulma said Vegeta didn't have to be shown anything twice, so let the same apply to this one too!_ Lena prayed to herself.

She led the new member of planet Earth into the home and down the hall across from Trunks's room. "You will be staying here. Next door to you is Bulma and Prince Vegeta's son's room. You will be seeing him a lot since he doesn't attend school during the summer and likes to hang out with me more than his parents. He's a lot more fun to be around than his dad at least. I sometimes have to watch him when Bulma and Vegeta go out on business trips which I guess you'll be stuck doing from now on too, but he's a good little worker and is already strong enough to turn into a super one of you," she winked as she tied to make small talk with the most terrifying person she had ever encountered. He gave her a look of disbelief but didn't make any remarks or interrupt her. The sound of her talking was intriguing him.

_Her vocal cords sound like they're made from the sweetest berries in the universe or some sweet shit like that, _he decided since he couldn't think of a better description for the way her voice rang in his ears. _And since when the hell did I get stupid thoughts like that? I'm starting to sound like woman. Ugh! Earth is already draining me of my manhood._ He snapped his attention back into what she was saying and less on the way she made her words sound as she continued to show him his room.

"….this bed is also the largest one in the entire house since no one really needed one this big. I bet you're tired and need to rest after what you have been though! You can stay here…or follow me…or whatever you prefer to do while I get something for you to change into for the time being." Raditz remained in place while Lena exited _his_ bedroom. He was having a difficult time comprehending everything that had really just happened in a matter of a single hour. He couldn't believe how fortunate he had been to stumble upon her of all people. If she had been anyone else, he would probably be back in hell by now.

He slowly removed his damaged armor and tossed it across his room. He then found what he believed was the washing room within his new residential area and turned on the shower. He relaxed under the steaming water and rinsed off the dirt, blood, and grime he had accumulated during his trials and tribulations. He figured that the purple stuff in the bottle was meant to bathe with, so he used it help scrub off the remaining nastiness on his aching body. Once that was complete, he searched for anything that could be used to dry himself with. Raditz was very much naked with only a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist when Lena reappeared 2 hours later.

"Oh! Oh my God! I'm so sorry, here!" She exclaimed as she tossed him some clothes that she had run into town to buy after discovering that no one had anything to fit him. She turned to leave the room as quickly as she could when he grabbed her right wrist with his tail and pulled her closer to his chest.

_ Why does he have to smell as good as he looks?_ Lena asked herself, as Raditz smirked at her bashfulness. _Look at him, just gloating his effects on you! You are acting like you have NEVER been in a room with a Greek God of a man before. Surely you haven't forgotten that night you graduated high school... _Her inner goddess cooed. Raditz popped her back into reality as he spoke,

"This is the shirt, right?"

"Right," she mouthed. He pulled the black t-shirt that read "Guns N' Roses" over his head. The band was a personal favorite of hers and she planned on torturing the alien with it if he dared to question the logo on his shirt. Lena was then forced to relocate her stare to his arms and away from the abs that were now hidden. She fought off the instinct to trace the biceps that were obvious and didn't need to be flexed to show.

"And these are my under garments and pants, I'm guessing?" he questioned again, noticing her ogling. He looked over the deep blue colored jeans speculative; not positive that they would fit.

"Uh huh," Lena whispered. He was about to drop the towel right there when she figured out what he was doing soon enough to jolt herself out of his tail grip and away from his line of view. She hurriedly closed the door behind her and sighed in shock.

_ What the hell is wrong with you, stupid girl? Quit acting like you have never seen a sexy beast before! _

_ 'But he isn't just a man.' _

_ The hell do you mean he is not just a man? Sure, he is a super race of pure power, but he is still male and he still thinks like every other MAN in the universe. If you keep acting like that, he's going to go full ape on you (if that tail is any warning) with your hormones screaming for him and then what are you going to do?_

_ 'You're right. I wonder if he is as large there as he is everywhere else. Do you think he would really get pleasure from this body like all the other men you have had the unfortunate luck of exposing yourself to? After all, selling yourself to him would actually be worth paying your rent; unlike the losers you had to put up with like the bad old days.'_

_ Stop that, missy! _

Lena inwardly screamed, ending her argument with her inner goddess* as she stomped her way back up to her room. She smelled the wonderful aroma of steak and vegetables in the meantime once she had climbed into her bed.

_I bet he can smell the food too. Dinner tonight is going to be rough and awkward. I know it. _

_ 'Rough... I like the sound of that.'_

_ Will you please go back into the shadows of my deepest desires already?! I don't need to be thinking about that. He's really just another responsibility to add to my list. _

_ 'As you wish, but I'll be back when you're ready to listen to me.' _Lena's heathen half retorted as she turned on some music to ease her mind into a nap that she honestly needed before the feast she would be forced to sit through that night. Her dreams were more vivid than usual, but they felt so real…and familiar.

* * *

*A/N—Lena's inner goddess is like every woman's inner goddess. Her subconscious brings up the sexual tension and hopes that most women fight away so that we can be good, modest, citizens of femininity. Lena's character is reserved, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to have fun. This is mainly why I have included this inner goddess battle so that I can allude to the fact that one day she may act on her irresponsible side ;)


	4. Dreams and Dining

Hey! I decided to update this story sooner then I intended thanks to my lovely guest review :) You all know that I do not own the Dragon Ball Z franchise because if I did….well…that doesn't matter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It will expose some more about Lena's intriguing past.

* * *

Overcoming the Past

The lack of sleep, discovery of a giant alien, and work in general was really starting to drain on Lena as her mind quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. She awoke in a small room that housed only a small bed, a single dresser, and a full sized mirror. The ground beneath her was not covered by any type of flooring so she could easily see the purple-hued sand natural to the lands of this planet.

_ Lands of this planet? Why does this all seem so familiar? _ Lena wondered as she climbed off of the bed. She looked over at the mirror she previously noticed and stumbled when she did not recognize the reflection. The girl in the mirror was slightly shorter than her old self, shorter than Vegeta she noted. The mirror girl was also dark haired, dark skinned, and- dare she admit it- smaller in the chest area. Everything about her reflection was the complete opposite of who she knew was, but the new image was exactly how she always wanted to be. Lena stepped closer to the wannabe Lena and gasped. The eyes staring back at her were the same deep green she had always known.

_ How? If this is where I think it is, then I would be one of_ them_. Saiyans don't have any other eye color than black…right?_ Lena pondered some more. She flexed in the mirror and punched the air like she had seen Vegeta and Trunks do back home. Her stomach moved in a very unfamiliar wave like motion and forced her to freeze in mid-flip. The landed loudly on her back and at that very moment a voice that was neither Lena's nor her inner goddess's spoke up;

_Home? Where is home? It was Vegetasai, but I am almost certain my home is now on Earth._

Lena knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was going insane.

_'Um. I dislike the idea of conversing with myself, but I will pretend like this is completely normal and do so anyways. Who are you and what are you doing in my brain? There really is only room enough for me and my other conscience.'_

_ Who am I? That's right! I became Lena of Earth with my second birth!_ The mind possessing stranger exclaimed.

_ 'What. The. Hell. Are. You. Ranting. About?' _Lena asked…herself?

A loud rapping at the door across from Lena interrupted the response the mystery voice was about to utter and nearly gave the semi-conscious Lena a heart attack.

"Catsearia! Come on, they found out about your impure blood and…about the baby. I fucked up, I fucked up bad. I need to get you out now while they are still out searching for your father. They will kill him and you will be next; whether you have a child in the womb or not!" Lena heard Raditz's voice tremble. She remained frozen in place for nearly 5 minutes before he barged in.

_Catsearia? That must have been the mental invader. The girl she was embodying is pregnant and whoever "they" were had every intention of killing her and her unborn fetus. No! _ Lena shouted at herself. This was NOT her, but she had a difficult time accepting that with Raditz pounding on the door whose smell of fear was very realistic to her new nose.

"Catsearia? Damn it, woman open the door! I know you are in there!" Raditz snarled as he blasted the door open. He took in her very confused look as one of panic and rushed to comfort her.

"Look, I know I should have been more careful. I know I should have kept you a secret from Nappa and the other guards, but now it's too late to fix that. Come on, we need to go now. I will not allow them to harm my mate or my unborn child." He said as he rubbed his calloused hand over the white scar on the nape of her neck.

Lena gazed into his onyx eyes and gasped as she took in her present situation. _He's the one responsible for this thing inside me? _

Lena's eyes hazed as she blacked out from the bizarre fantasy and onto another one; one that was an actual memory she wished to pound out of her brain. She found herself walking in the once familiar laboratory that belonged to _him_. She carried the last of the batteries she had created herself. The battery was fully intended to survive any type of destruction and its sole purpose was to last forever really. Lena prided herself on such a feat; the design could be molded into any robot she had every built and was supposed to be used for the new ones her superior made himself. Not only were these batteries made by her, but so were the weaponry the Doctor requested her to make for his secretive inventions as well. She could not wait to see the end results of her hard work. Today, her role model asked her to bring in the last battery personally.

The battery she carried in both hands clambered to the ground as her eyes began to comprehend the scene in front of her. Several _human_ bodies floated in tubs of green liquid; some of them with metallic parts exposed. Metallic parts that _she_ had crafted.

"Lena! What do you think you are doing! I told you to meet me in my office, not this lab! You idiot girl! You are incapable of any thought other than piecing together heaps of junk and now your stupidity has just broken the last piece necessary for my most precious mutation yet!"

Lena stared ghastly at the figure he was referring to. A tiny woman with short blonde hair glared at her though the glass tank, pounding her fists against the surrounding walls.

"No! No! This is not what my inventions are for! This is not what I was told…this is not what my developments were to be used for, you sick mother fucker!" Lena screamed. She had screamed that same phrase that day and every day afterword in her sleep the next two years of her life. It had been so long that she had had that dream. She was overwhelmingly grateful when a loud, repetitive sound snapped her out of her wrestles sleep and back into the real world.

"Aunt Lena? Are you okay in there? Mom sent me to check on you when we all heard you scream something about 'not making inventions for that'" Trunks lightly said on the other side of her door.

"I said that out loud?" Lena replied embarrassed. _Who did he mean by "we all heard you?" Did that include the new resident of her home? Damn it!_

"Did I say anything else loud enough for everyone to hear, Trunks?"

"No, but dad, Uncle Raditz, and I could hear you tossing and turning a lot before that happened. I guess we were the only ones since mom and my grandparents didn't notice anything strange."

"Uncle Raditz?"

"Well, yeah. Dad said that you are responsible for him so that means he is yours which means if you are my aunt then he is my uncle. Why are you being so dense?"

"Hey! Don't sass me you little purple devil."

"Oh! Also, mom invited Goten's family for dinner tonight so that we can get used to your new man and that he can get used to us since they are his biological family after all."

A migraine was starting to form in the back of my head when Trunks tapped on the door again.

"Hey, Aunt Lena?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"Mom said you better be up and get ready for our company in the next ten minutes or she's dragging your crazy butt out of the bed."

"Fantastic. Thanks for the heads-up," Lena muttered as she heard Trunks's light steps leave her door. Lena remained in the bed with a pillow covering her eyes from the light cascading from her opened window.

_I don't remember opening that, _she thought as she hated herself for doing so. The light was going to make her head explode. Or so she thought it would until she heard Bulma shriek at her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Lena! I don't give two shits about how easily embarrassed you get, but I will stomp up there and snatch you down here as if you were a little child if you do not get your ass down here soon! I need help setting the table; all of the maids have been dismissed out of fear of the ape-man you brought home!"

_For the love of Kami, did she have to yell, and how many times do I have to say that I did NOT bring him here?! _

"May I remind you that _he_ brought me here in case you forgot the part where I was dangling in the air by his tail as he marched onto our yard? Please, sweet Jesus, stop shouting. My head is going to fall off any moment!" Lena spoke out, wishing it was louder than what she mustered up. She knew full well that had she screamed, her head would have been a goner.

Bulma did not hear the smart reply, but the three nonhumans around her did as they openly laughed to her dismay. The thought that Lena had responded with wit back at her only fueled her irritation.

"That's it! You think you can talk smack and get away with it because I can't hear it?! Well I have some grave news, bimbo, I'm coming to get you now! I don't care if you had a bad dream or not!" Bulma shouted as she went to the medicine cabinet in the hallway bath room to grab some headache relievers. She liked taunting her friend, but she wasn't going to allow her to suffer any more than she already had. Something ugly had scared her enough to call out in her sleep and Bulma was not going to bring it up again until she knew Lena was comfortable enough to talk about it.

Lena heard Bulma stomp up the stairs and forcefully break the door knob open.

"Here, Lena. This will get rid of that nasty migraine," Bulma managed to whisper.

"Whew, thanks. I thought you were going to kill me," Lena giggled.

"Not today, remember it is still a Sunday!" Bulma giggled back, "You look a mess. Let me find something less revealing to wear for the dinner and then I'll fix your hair."

Lena took the medicine handed to her and watched Bulma sift through her wardrobe. She settled on a red, silk sun dress that Lena knew was not as long as she would have liked. She gave Bulma a questioning look, but changed into the selected dress of choice. The hem landed past her bottom, but was still shy of being mid-thigh length.

_ If only I were as short and less curvy as the random girl I dreamed about earlier. Then, I wouldn't be so self-conscious; _Lena contemplated that thought and stopped as soon as she recalled Raditz playing a significant part of that dream. Bulma found a white pair of sandals that wrapped around the ankle and tossed them over to the day-dreaming Lena. Lastly, Bulma pushed Lena into her desk chair and brushed her sloppy hair into a high pony tail.

"I love it when you wear your hair up. I hate seeing you hide your flawless face with your pretty hair. If you were to wear it up more, I bet you could find a decent, civilized, human man," Bulma teased.

"Yeah, right. Like any of them would hang around for long. You know Vegeta will not only scare the piss out of them, but essentially follow through with any plans of humiliation he would threaten them with if they were to show up here," Lena admitted ruefully.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. She took Lena's hand and led her out of the bedroom and into the hall. Next thing Lena knew, she was tumbling down the stairs with her legs, arms, and tits flying around until she hit the bottom of the stairs with a curt "thud." Bulma had remained true to her word regarding her previous threat of embarrassing her.

The shock and pain Lena was currently experiencing stunned her enough that she did not immediately get up from her awkward pose. She had landed with her legs positioned over her head with her bottom exposed to the three males that occupied the kitchen area while her head rested on the lowest stair with her arms draped to her sides. She heard a complimentary whistle and a deep huff as Raditz received a painful jab into his gut from Vegeta after they finished staring at her long, white legs and red, silk panties that matched her dress.

Lena jumped from her stupor, yanked her dress down and turned to face a very entertained Bulma.

"You Bitch," She mouthed as her face reddened while Bulma laughed with glee. Bulma ran down the stairs only to be tripped as she walked away from Lena, forcing her to land face first onto the floor. Vegeta, Raditz, and Trunks were clearly enjoying the cat fight with all of their laughter echoing the walls.

Lena assisted Bulma with collecting the dinnerware and listened in on whatever Trunks was discussing with the new member of the house.

"So, Uncle Raditz, now that you belong to Aunt Lena are you going to do whatever it is mom and dad do when they think no one is around? Aunt Lena said that they were doing grown up things and when I asked her why she didn't do them too; she started to talk all funny and said that there wasn't a man for her to do those things with. I guess now that she has one, she won't be left out anymore," the sweet, innocent child said with a matter-of-fact authority about him.

"Yes, yes I will be doing adult things with her," Raditz replied without a care in the world.

Lena dropped the bowls she was holding and glared at the boldness of the fool behind her. She didn't say anything to correct it though, which only intensified the sexual tension he had started the second she found him. Raditz met her glare and memorized every feature she possessed. He took note of her deep green eyes that he had only seen once before, he took in her pouted bottom lip of the most delicate shade of pink and wondered if the tips of her large chest she tried to hide were the same color. He appreciated her sharp, upturned nose and the healthy roundness of her face. Her cheeks blushed every time he looked at her, which only fueled his desperate need to ambush her. He also noted her slim waist that expanded to a full sized bottom that he could easily grab…and. His thoughts were interrupted by a feral growl in his mind that belonged to his old comrade, Vegeta.

_Stop checking out that ridiculously stupid female before the smell of your disgusting pheromones makes me vomit! She will never stoop to the level of fucking a disgusting oaf like you, so I suggest leaving her alone and finding some other human bitch to satisfy your needs enough that you will want to leave and get the hell out of my home, _the younger Saiyan snarled telepathically.

_Hmm, your words sound more like a challenge than anything else. I have every intention of making her mine even more now that you show evident disapproval. Thank you very much for the motivation, Prince,_ Raditz responded back.

"You rotten piece of—" Vegeta started aloud unintentionally, catching Bulma's, Lena's, and Trunks's attention.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta ignored her and walked off to the dining room area and away from everyone present. Bulma raised an eyebrow, but returned her focus back to Lena. "Hey, if you are finished with that, do you mind grabbing the glasses?"

"Sure, okay," Lena responded, completely oblivious of Raditz's needs. She reached high to grab the glasses that were just out of her reach enough that she could feel her dress rising uncomfortably high. She sensed the gaze Raditz placed on her ass and did her best to ignore the tingling sensation she was feeling in a place she had not felt it in nearly five years. The three years she used sex along with fixing cars to pay rent did not mean that she enjoyed the sex part. As a matter of fact, she made sure that she was intoxicated before doing anything like that; therefore, the feeling of arousal was something she found herself _wanting_ to experience further.

Bulma caught the intimidating beast ogling her best friend and rushed into to stop it.

"Since Lena is having a difficult time reaching those, why don't you get them down for her?" Bulma asked a now irritated Raditz. He "hmphed" in response and slowly made his way to the struggling woman. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her out of the way to reach the designated glasses. Lena felt his tail rub up her thigh and instantly slapped it away as he smirked down at her ever-blushing cheeks.*

"Where am I supposed to put these?" He questioned. Lena directed him to the dining area where Vegeta was skulking and showed him how to place the glass next to each plate. No sooner had they finished adding that last touch, the front door bell rang. Bulma rushed to the door and opened it to warmly greet their guests.

Lena smiled hugely at Chi-Chi. She hadn't visited her other close friend in nearly two weeks and was happy to see her loving face again. She was until Chi-Chi ignored her and focused all forms of hate at the burly man next to her. All at once, Chi-Chi pushed Lena out of the way to attack Raditz with full force. Lena instinctively grabbed Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi grabbed Raditz's tail, bringing him to his knees. He cried out in pain as Lena only made things worse by trying to pull Chi-Chi off who continued to yank at his tail.

"Chi-Chi! What the hell is the matter with you?! Let him go, you're hurting him!" Lena begged. She had no intention of sounding like she cared, but she honestly did. She knew absolutely nothing about the alien wailing in pain on the ground or of the things he did in his past, but she was never able to hold that against anyone when they were suffering like this.

"Lena! I thought better of you! How dare you defend this worthless being of a person! He's responsible for Goku's death and—" Chi-Chi was cut off sharply as Goku forced her grip loose from his brother's tail.

"Chi-Chi. The past is in the past. If I can forgive him and move past that, you can too," her mate claimed. She sighed and returned the glares Raditz was giving her.

"Next time Lena and Goku won't be around to save you," she spat before turning towards Lena again. Chi-Chi embraced her upset friend and whispered a small apology in her ear. Lena returned the hug gratefully as Gohan and Goten stared in amazement. Raditz retuned to a standing position, tightly winding his tail around his waist. He was not about to let anything near that again. Gohan rubbed a hand on the back of his head and smiled worriedly up at his uncle.

"About forgiving and moving on from the past, you still have any bad feelings about me?" Gohan asked reluctantly. Raditz chuckled a menacing laugh, but otherwise appeared forgiving. Goten watched on in wonder as Lena picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"You're getting so big! I bet you will be bigger than your daddy, bigger than him huh?" she teased the child and pointed at Raditz. Goten smiled in agreement as she carried him to the table. Conversation turned from polite, to less formal, to the point everyone was talking over one another except for Vegeta and Lena who listened on. Lena enjoyed every bit of it. She couldn't imagine ever living another day without the comfort of a family such as this. She looked on a Raditz who smiled as goofily as his brother and wondered what his memories of family were like before he died.

Several hours later, the Son family left and said pleasant farewells. Even Chi-Chi hinted at a smile in Raditz's direction as they left. Bulma's mother took over the cleanup duties as the rest of the Briefs family headed to their rooms to wind down. Lena wanted a bath more than anything and turned on the water for a hot one the second she walked into her bedroom. She turned Pandora onto a station that played string quartet covers as the steaming water bubbled with the cherry soap she had poured into the tub. She mindlessly wondered what Raditz was up to downstairs and across the hall as she climbed into her bath.

Raditz was not downstairs and across the hall. As a matter of fact, he was resting on the chair next to Lena's desk in her room. He fumbled through the notes she had scattered about her desk, looking for anything interesting to look at. He listened to Lena sing along to the music playing from her washroom and was surprised by the lovely sound, especially compared to that of Vegeta's mate on the other side of the wall. He smirked as he heard Vegeta mutter "shut the hell up before you make my ears bleed" to the blue haired girl he was bound to. The couple next door then began to argue loudly and forced Raditz to close his eyes in irritation. Any other age, any other planet, Vegeta would have annihilated the woman, but for some reason he chose to mate with the obnoxious vixen instead.

The sound of the music ending snatched his attention back to where Lena was residing. He remained sitting where he was as she stepped into her room tightly wrapped in a white towel. He realized that she had no animalistic instinct and was completely unmindful of his presence in the room with her. He watched her walk to a dresser and pull out something he assumed she was going to sleep in.

_'Red or blue?' _Lena's goddess side asked.

_"I kind of like the blue one."_ Lena spoke back. She picked up the blue laced tank top and matching boy cut panties and laid them onto her bed.

_ "Not that it really matters. It's not like anyone is going to see!" _She teased herself. Lena laughed out loud at her foolhardiness as she began to lower the towel off of her still damp body, still completely unaware of the aroused man in the room with her. She pulled the towel off of her torso and began to dry her hair with it. At that very moment, she turned and saw the Saiyan staring at her very exposed body open mouthed.

* * *

*A/N- sorry to leave this at a cliff hanger. This chapter has gone on long enough and I like surprises. You may have noticed an asterisk symbol in the story; this is to let you know I have found a picture that will show you an example of how Raditz view's Lena. You can find that image by going here: /Animals/Butterflies/blondes_flowers_green_eyes_anime_girls_butterflies_1151x1147_wallpaper_82891


	5. Needs, Wants, & a Taste of the Past

Hey! Lemon or no? I guess you have to read it. I do not own DB/DBZ/DBZGT but I do like to use the characters and scenes for no profit fun :) Enjoy!

* * *

Overcoming the Past

Lena could feel the dampness of her skin and hair evaporate under the intense heat radiating from Raditz's eyes. He was very much male enough that he was not just chilling in her room for no apparent reason other than the obvious. The site of him sent her fear on edge in a way that she hadn't experienced before. She felt her knees weakening as he kept his fierce gaze on her and arose to his feet. She was positive that this is how prey feels like when they are about to be food. How dare this stranger make her feel like this? The idiot did not know privacy and as much as the need for him tickled her unused sex, she was not ready to make any foolish commitments to some beast that could easily kill her as please her. He would more than likely _enjoy_ killing her if the stories Vegeta had told her were true.

"Eeeeek! Raditz what the hell are you doing in here?! How long have you been there? What makes you think you were given permission to even come in here?" she squealed in defense as he narrowed the gap between them. She fired question after question before he could answer the first. He did not hold back his obvious examination of her. He snatched the towel she held out as a barrier between them and kneeled so that his head was level with hers. She physically shivered in fear that she would die soon, glory that he was interested in her, and anger at herself for allowing him to have gotten this close to make her feel those things.

His nose rubbed the tenderness of her right collar bone and continued a path up her neck and behind her ear. He whispered something foreign into it and kissed her cheek in a delicate fashion.

_ No way. No fucking way is this happening. I must be dreaming. Raditz is too clumsy to be this gentle and…sweet?_ Lena thought desperately. She pushed his face away and pinched herself. The Saiyan peered at her curiously after her little act of "waking up."

"Is that some type of thing human females do to prepare themselves for mating or what?" he asked innocently after she gasped from the hurt she inflicted on her poor arm. She blushed full out, realizing that this was all really happening and that Raditz thought she wanted to _mate_ of all things. Sex and mating were two very different concepts in her book and the last thing she wanted was to prepare herself for either of them; either of them with a man that was not even human and that she had only met that day.

"I…I think you should go now," she whispered softly into his ear in the same way he had whispered in hers. His dark eyes narrowed at her tease as he lifted a hand and slapped her roughly across her already reddened cheek. She cried out as the force sent her tumbling to the woodened floor. She sat there in shock as he grabbed her towel from the floor and threw it at her. She refused to get back up and face the monster even after he "commanded" her to.

"Get up, woman. If you didn't want me then you shouldn't allow yourself to act like it. Every inch of you is beckoning for me and yet you ask me to leave? How the fuck am I supposed to do that knowing full well we will both go to bed unsatisfied?" He berated her. He stopped speaking as he remembered the look on _her_ face as it mirrored on Lena's. Those damn green eyes. He had only hurt _her_ once and that was when _she_ teased him by flirting with another of his now dead comrades. Lena had done nothing of the sort but deny him what he wanted and he was weak enough to harm her too. He simply wasn't used to that and now he would be going straight back to hell whenever Vegeta senses the turbulence next door.

"Lena…I shouldn't have lashed out. I—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed as loudly as she had ever screamed before. She had escaped abuse like this before and she would be damned if she placed herself back into it. Raditz jumped at her cry and left through her window when he heard Vegeta and his mate run from their room.

Lena immediately regretted her plea. Raditz had technically done nothing wrong due to his ignorance of Earthly rules and she may have just cost him his second chance. Bulma barged into her room and saw her awkward position on the floor and motioned for Vegeta to stay out.

"Dear Kami, tell me he didn't…" her friend began.

"No. It's my fault really, I should not have let my sexual tension show. I think I may have accidentally convinced him that I wanted him. I forget that they have stronger senses than we do and can…you know… tell when we…yeah," Lena mumbled. Bulma rubbed her back and helped her to her feet and smiled.

"Tell me about it. Don't be embarrassed; worse things have happened between Chi-Chi and Goku. You should ask her about it!" Bulma laughed, "Oh, Lena. What happened to your face?"

"I fell! You know how uncoordinated I am!" She laughed back. Next time, she wouldn't lie because she knew that there wouldn't be a next time. Bulma smiled and rejoined her lover in the hall way. Lena changed into her boring, long sleeved pajamas and threw the daringly cute ones back into depths of her drawers. She lied in her bed wondering what would have happened if she had just went along with Raditz's needs. She sighed in frustration. Lack of physical contact as meaningful as that tugged at her heart. She gave up sleep and snuck out of the house to her safe haven, her garage.

~Raditz

He managed to make it to his room without creating a trail of destruction behind him. He wanted nothing more than to blow something up, but he thought against it; especially if he was going to convince the stupid woman that he was _sorry _of all the foul emotions he was experiencing at that moment. The last time he had seen green eyes was when Catsearia was killed in front of him by Frieza. He spent the rest of his life from then and up until this point detaching his mind from the emotional bonds that normally formed with intimate relations. He had killed every woman that approached him since that night his mate was slaughtered. He killed them because he was disgusted that he gave into masculine needs and that they were nothing compared to his past love, he killed them because he would rather them be dead by his hands than Lord Frieza, and he killed them to insure that they would not house any spawn of his.

He would have handled Lena the same way if she was not surrounded by fighters stronger than him, if she was not so damn intriguing, and if she didn't have those haunting green eyes. He collapsed on his bed as he thought about those eyes on Lena's fresh face, and not on _hers_.

He imagined Lena's blonde hair intertwined in his fingers as her face etched in pain and pleasure as he helped himself to her large pale breasts while he thrust into her wet sex that was made for him. He imagined those green eyes roll as his tongue delighted the perky pink nipples he tasted as she begged for more. He imagined her tightness around his fantastic saiyanhood that she would discover is as large as the rest of him. And, for once, he did not imagine ripping her in half with his strength and ferociousness as he had inflicted on so many other women. In that wretched thought's place, he imagined her reveling in a shared climax with him.

It wasn't too much longer that the strokes he inflicted on himself and his dreams urged his milky substance out onto the hand that gripped his shaft and into the surrounding sheets. He grumbled that it should have been emitted inside the woman he wanted to claim back at the park.

~Lena

Lena paced around, the pitter-patter of her heart echoing the sounds her bare feet made on the cold pavement of the garage floor. Unbeknownst to anyone that may have been watching her, raged a mental battle between her and her damned inner goddess.

_I can't like, much less LOVE someone that would retaliate that way when I say "no." It wasn't that long ago that _he_ broke my heart, remember? I don't want to fall in love under fall pretenses again._

_ 'Obviously, Raditz needs to learn some manners. Look at his brother and Vegeta? The latter is a prince and is still as rude as hell. If Bulma and Chi-Chi can tolerate them, you can handle Raditz. He's supposedly the weakest one anyways,' _her goddess teased.

_That's another thing! Why does he have that reputation? He's by far the biggest of the three. I think he has much more potential and he just hasn't been given the credibility he needs to be more powerful. But, that is not the purpose of this conversation! So what if I do cave in to my desires? I really just do not want to end up in that state I was in that day…_

_ 'What's the point of all of this if there isn't a little danger involved?'_

Lena nodded her head in defeat.

_Why not give it a try? Why not attempt a civilized friendship? If it escalates the worst that will happen is that I'll have a broken heart, which I have overcame before, and I'll simply end up relocated elsewhere. I have a decent reputation now and shouldn't have any issues getting a job. Not to mention…" _Lena continued to think over the pros and cons as a soft tapping snapped her attention to the outside door.

She pushed a chair to the garage door and craned on her tip toes to peek out of the high windows. She saw a figure retreat back into the darkness as the security bots chased it off of the property. She also noticed a large box outside the door. She opened the door high enough to drag the box in and slammed it shut hurriedly. She was getting to the point that her nerves were frazzled from the constant stream of thrills she was enduring in the matter of 24 hours that she hesitated before opening the box.

Once the lid was off, she jumped away from it and ducked her head behind her arms as she waited for something awful to happen. Instead, the box was just a box so she scooted closer to see what the contents would reveal. Lena fought the urge to cry. There was picture after picture of her in the orphanage. There was a picture of her waiting for her acceptance letter into the elite engineering school, there was a picture of her getting dressed for school, just picture after picture of her ranging from the ages of fourteen to eighteen. All of the images she knew were taken by her ex. _He_ was the one that had found her here, then. _He_ must have survived that…incident.

Lena continued to shuffle though the box and found even more disturbing evidence of her past: blue prints to _those_. Among the blue prints was the most horrifying one of all, it was of a machine she did invent and build herself; unlike _those other ones_. She felt nausea roll itself in her abdomen and climb up her throat. She ran to a nearby trashcan and heaved her sickness into it. The security alarms began to beep as soon as she emptied her stomach. She quickly boxed her past away again and hid it underneath the piles of damaged parts that she would eventually relocate. For now, that was the best place to keep her secrets since the security bots outside that were wreaking havoc needed to be tended to straightaway.

Lena grabbed the needed tools to reprogram the control that managed the security and ran outside. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Raditz were already present. Bulma hid behind her husband as one of the heinous bots shot at her.

"What the fuck did you did you do?!" A very pissed prince shouted at Lena.

"I didn't do this, I swear! Someone smart reprogrammed the machines and now I'm going to fix it," she explained while she dodged whatever the hell the security bot she was trying to get threw at her. Next thing she knew, her machine was on top of her, choking her as she twisted a hidden screw underneath its right arm. The bot ceased instantly as she withdrew the batteries sealed under the arm she had managed to open without blacking out. She pushed her hard work off of her and turned to find the other three robots smashed to dust.

"Damn it," she mumbled, "You didn't have to obliterate them. Now I have to build new ones."

Vegeta, Raditz, and Trunks looked at guiltily at their feet as she picked up the one that she managed to disengage _without_ inflicting destruction on the metal. Bulma broke the awkward silence first.

"So if you didn't upset them, what…or who did?" she asked.

"A goddamn creep," Lena answered bluntly, "let's check out the video footage to see if he was stupid enough to leave that as evidence." Lena led the others to her garage. She rarely let anyone in her office other than authorized personal (which did include Trunks since he enjoyed helping her) but considering the situation did involve the safety of her home and its occupants, she had to let them all in.

Bulma started the video imagery thirty minutes before they heard the commotion outside. It started with Lena leaving the house, twisting her long hair anxiously between her fingers as she walked to the garage. She looked ridiculous and blushed when Raditz cut his eyes at her. Lena refocused her attention back to the screen and tried to shrink herself into a ball when she saw a masked man sprint across the yard, holding the box and dropped it at her door.

Bulma paused the clip and all four pairs of eyes focused on Lena.

"Lena? Do you know that guy?" Bulma asked.

"No. At least I can't really tell from this…." She rambled. Bulma started the video back up as Lena continued her plea of innocence. Sure enough, the clip showed her lifting the garage, poking her blonde head out, and dragging the box inside.

_ Great. They all think I'm responsible for the retarded bots freaking out and more than likely assume I'm doing something illegal. Thanks, random ass hole for leaving that mystery box in a place that I could see it and my own curiosity for getting it. Getting it right here on camera, _Lena said to herself.

Later, the video has the alarms going off and shows Lena running outside with a screwdriver. Bulma stopped the video again as the four pairs of eyes returned their attention back to her.

"What was in the box, Aunt Lena?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Nothing that has any relevance to what we watched. Obviously I was the target so can we just forget about the box and go back to bed. I'll fix the security issue tomorrow," Lena suggested.

"I demand to know what the information was that required you to leave the house in nothing but the sleep ware you have on, in the middle of the night, and made you look as if you are conspiring against our company," Vegeta sneered.

"What?! The stuff that was in that box is personal stuff okay. Raditz is the one that caused me to be in the state of distress you saw me in before I made it to the garage. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time so that it looks like I'm up to no good! The box just has a bunch of pictures from my youth at the orphanage. I promise that was all that was in it. I really do not want to be discussing that right now. I'm going back to my room so that I can sketch out designs for the replacements I will need to build thanks to you three," she grumbled and left the "three" as well as Bulma ogling at her. She knew very well that they would be hunting for that box. If they did locate it, she was in for one hell of a morning.

Lena found herself nodding off to sleep with her head lying on the desk in her bedroom. The thought of her sitting in the same seat Raditz had occupied previously that night had her inner goddess giggling. She snuffed out those thoughts and passed out quickly.

_"Oh no, not this dream again,"_ Lena mumbled audibly in her sleep.

_Lena's arms and legs were tied to the four tillers matching them on the bed as her lover started his kissing attack on her left foot and up the corresponding thigh. He left a warm, wet trail with each kiss he planted on her exposed skin. His ginger hair was cut short and it scratched her face as his kisses reached her neck. It was the day after this night that she discovered that he was using her to aide in Dr. Gero's plans of world destruction. Her dream fast forwarded to the part where she discovered that her machines were being used on people and then to where she runs into her ex as she flees the building…._

Lena awoke to the sound of her phone alarm. Her first thought was to relocate her box, the next was to start on fixing the threatened security, and lastly, she decided to get to know Raditz personally. After all, he was the only one that doesn't know how pitiful she was before coming to Capsule Corp. He would have no reservations and would be the most honest with her about anything. She may even find herself liking the savage brute.

* * *

*A/N- Yes, there will be more information about the ex, the blue print of her invention, and smuttiness in the future chapters. Like all deep stories, it may take some time for her relationships to evolve. Thanks for the patience!


	6. Stealth, Secrets, & Strength

Thanks for reading :) Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I thank you very much for any constructive criticism and positive feedback! There is citrus between Chi-Chi and Goku in this chapter. There's your warning.

Overcoming the Past

"Hi, Chi-Chi! Are you busy? There's something important I need to talk to you about?" A worried Bulma spoke anxiously to the only other person besides herself that would share her concerns.

"No, I'm not busy at all! Gohan and Goten are outside with Goku practicing new techniques, so I'm all ears," Chi-Chi replied.

"Well, the strangest thing happened last night. Lena and Raditz got in some type argument, if you can imagine, and she went to her normal hideaway to release her frustrations," Bulma began.

"That doesn't sound out of the ordinary! I knew Raditz would push his boundaries the moment Lena of all women found him. They're just going to have to work those issues out for themselves like we have with our men!" Chi-Chi spoke, before listening to the rest.

"I get that, Chi-Chi! That's not the part that concerns me so much as is what happened after Lena ran to her precious garage. You see, some stranger managed to sneak onto our property, leave her a box, and then off set the security only she would know how to do before escaping completely unharmed."

"Wait, what?! So do you think the guy knew Lena well enough to know how to bypass her security and harass her without getting noticed and has been doing so this entire time she's been working there?!"

"I didn't really think about it that deeply, but yeah that sounds legitimate to me. Get this, she even got the box after the stranger left. We saw it all on the cameras that are focused on that part of the house. When we asked her about it, she was short with her reply. She admitted that it only contained some pictures of her from her time at the orphanage she was from."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Obviously it's incredibly creepy and we need to see if we can find out more about her past and about whom that trespasser could be, but she's surrounded by tough guys. What's the worst that can happen? I can tell her safety isn't what you called me for. What else was in the box? I know you have found it by now!"

"That's just it, Chi-Chi! We found the box completely sealed and hidden underneath her spare junk, but when we opened it, it was empty! Nothing, not even a scrap of paper was tucked away inside the box. I know for a fact that she hasn't been back to it since the incident and will more than likely get back to it to re-hide it out of fear of us finding out the contents, but I intend to tell her not to bother with it since there isn't anything in it!"

"Do you think that she may have taken whatever was in it and hid it away under her clothes the moment she discovered it all?"

"I'm not sure, but I honestly don't think she had the time to that. Surely, I would have seen whatever it was if she had them under her pajamas because she was rolling on the ground almost as soon as she participated in the security robot scuffle we had right after she got the box."

"Security bot scuffle? I bet she's pretty pissed about her machines backfiring. If you want, I can come down there later and we can have a girl's day so that we can talk to her one on one. She should know by now that we truly care for her and that it doesn't matter what she's hiding, none of it can be as bad as Vegeta and Raditz!" Chi-Chi laughed reassuringly.

"That sounds great! I'll get ready for a shopping trip, we haven't had one of those in so long!" Bulma concluded as the two women disconnected and got ready for a day of interrogation and new clothes.

~Lena~

Lena knew that her number one priority would be to get that damned box and deal with the issues inside of it. The problem was getting to it without catching the unwanted attention from those living with her; even Trunks would be too risky. She opted that the cleverest way to go about Mission: Box Retrieval was to sneak out from her bedroom window to avoid any movement from within the house.

She sifted through her wardrobe and decided on a black pair of yoga pants, a teal colored tight tank top, and her well-worn gray vans. Once she had dressed herself in the comfortable attire that would benefit the slyest sneak, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and added a black and grey headband to keep her bangs out of her face. Next, she locked her door and pushed her desk chair underneath the knob. She knew very well that if someone wanted to get into her room to check on her, they would be able to enter without any issues, but at least the chair would give her more time just in case.

Lena nervously lifted the window pane as it squeaked in retaliation. Luckily, it wasn't noisy enough to attract any real concern from anyone that could hear, so she had no further issues climbing her way through it an onto the shingles outside the window. She released a sigh of relief when she was only greeted with a light breeze, a blue sky, and a few bugs.

She continued her careful climb down the roof when she heard her purple haired nephew run outside somewhere beneath her. Not long after, she heard a loud snapping sound similar to a tree falling and sure enough, several minutes later, Raditz appeared with a beautiful sakura tree.

_The hell is he doing with such a pretty tree? _Lena thought to herself. Her thoughts matched Trunks's as he verbally voiced the question.

"Uncle Raditz….why do you have a tree?"

"It's complicated, but I'll try to explain. Your mother lent me advice regarding ways of how to apologize to the women of this planet. She gave me different reading materials to go through and one said something about flowers. Lena is owed more than a flower so I figured that this entirely blossomed tree would suffice," Raditz answered with all the seriousness the prince of his people would have.

"Wow. You can read?!" Trunks asked, entirely ignoring Raditz's explanation.

"God….damn it, yes I can read! I'm not the fucking idiot your father makes me out to be. I was the most dependable scouter for Frieza, so my main purpose of life up until now was to learn as much as I could about a planet. The first process of that is learning the languages spoken. In fact, I know every single language this planet uses which is more than any other person that inhabits this place can vouch for!"

"That's awesome. You should totally talk to Aunt Lena in all of those languages along with your apology too! My mom always gets all silly when dad uses them on her and whenever that happens; Aunt Lena takes me to the park or shopping with her to give them space. If you do that with Aunt Lena then my parents can take me to the park too," Trunks suggested, completely unaffected by the news of Raditz's intelligence.

The two super human fellows continued discussing ways for Raditz to say sorry and how, when, and where he should give the cherry-blossomed tree to Lena. All the while, Lena forced her laughter to remain internal as it neared inconsolable while she eavesdropped. She quaked with unquenchable laughter when Raditz attempted to explain why he was apologizing and why Trunks couldn't grasp whatever he was making up as an excuse. Nonetheless, Lena appreciated the reasoning skills Raditz used in getting her the tree. _Bulma can keep her little bouquets; I'll gladly take that entire tree…even if it is probably stolen from some private property,_ Lena giggled to herself.

Unfortunately, a delicate snort escaped her lips between her gasps of air which ultimately forced the two below her to stop speaking at once. She slapped her hands over her mouth when she noticed the silence continue on longer than she thought was necessary. She stayed put, barely breathing, when a deep voice snickered "boo" behind her.

"Aghh!" Lena screamed as she leaned forward away from the speaker and tumbled off the roof towards the ground.

"Fuck!" Raditz growled and leapt to catch the girl he startled. He managed to grab her in mid-fall and plopped her to the ground as soon as he landed firmly onto it himself.

"Ouch!" Lena gasped before she scrambled to her feet. "Raditz! You just blew my cover. I'm trying to get to that box before Bulma does. I know she may have already found it, but I'd rather know for sure before I have to face her," Lena whimpered.

"Hmm…I would help you with that plan, but I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend found the box before you even made it back to your room last night," He said.

"What?! Then why hasn't she started harassing me about the blue prints?!" She shrieked.

"Umm, what the hell are you talking about? I thought you said that there were only photographs from your childhood in the box," He quizzically asked.

"Wait…what? What did _she_ say was in the box?" Lena rebutted, knowing she may have just told on herself.

"Nothing. She said that there was nothing in the box. So where did you hide these so-called pictures or blue prints or whatever the hell you don't want us to see?"

"I…can I tell you about it later, like months from now later? And when I do tell you, do you promise to keep it between us?" Lena pleaded.

"Months? Lena, don't you think that the predicament you are in is a present one that may be dangerous? Clearly whatever happened last night isn't a common occurrence and any information you may have regarding the threat should be given to us," Raditz argued.

"Ugh. I really don't think it's necessary to worry. My only concern is that the person that had what was in the box was supposedly dead. If he's not, he won't be much of a threat at all; he'll just be an annoying gnat that I can turn to you to get rid of! If he continues to harass me, I'll talk about my past but not until then, okay? I shouldn't have to worry at all with you looming around, huh?" She asked in a teasing manner.

He squinted his eyes before replying with a sarcasm, "Whatever you say Princess of Secrecy. Since I know you heard about the tree, où voulez-vous que je le mets?"*

Lena returned the squinty eyed look and asked, "Is that French?" Raditz laughed at her unnecessary question.

"Oui, madame," he responded with a sly smile.

"I have no idea what you are saying, but it sounds like seduction and I'm close to falling for it!" Lena giggled. The brute rolled his eyes at her continual stupidity.

"Where the fuck do you want me to put the damn tree?"

"Oh! That's what you were asking. Silly me! I know the perfect place!" Lena said as she turned toward her garage, blushing. She heard the rustling of the tree being lifted behind her and pointed to the empty lot beside the door of the garage.

"I've actually wanted to put something there since I moved in. Thank you for getting the perfect plant!" She said as he forcefully replanted the stolen tree into the ground she pointed to.

"Aunt Lena! Do you like it?" A bright eyed Trunks asked.

"I love it!" She responded as she hugged the sweet child.

"Good! I was afraid that the apology wouldn't be good enough and that you wouldn't want to leave your room ever again," Trunks said, "oh, and mom said to get inside a.s.a.p. She said you and Chi-Chi are supposed to be going shopping today."

"Really? Great, I know what that means," Lena responded in defeat. Raditz and Trunks didn't understand, but chose to ignore her and left her there to suffer her worries alone. Lena slowly walked back to the house and was greeted with a suspiciously happy Chi-Chi.

~Raditz~

_I'm such an idiot. I should have forced her into telling me what was so damn horrible that she would rather some weak earthling taunt her with it instead of telling her supposed family about the issue so that we can resolve it. We? I'm not her family. Yeah, I'm an idiot. It was just yesterday that I encountered the odd human and now this….this feeling like I've known her a lifetime. I remember that time that my own father shared a similar problem with our mother; like he had known her before knowing her. Didn't he say something about female Saiyans and their ability to reconnect to a new life of their choosing if they die before they are meant to die? Shit, this is getting too complicated to think about right now. The last female I need to think about is _her_, but hell if Lena doesn't act the exact same way as _she_ did. Catsearia was even kept alive as long as she was because of her skills with mechanics…._

Raditz stopped his mind blowing revelations as his new "nephew" begged him to train with him and Vegeta.

"No, son. We don't have the time to waste our strength with such a pathetic excuse of a fighter," Vegeta scowled when he listened in on what his son was suggesting.

"But dad, we have all the time in the world now that the androids that endangered us were all taken care of before I could even walk. We haven't had any other threats since then, but if we do at least we have one more full Saiyan! If I and Goten can be Super Saiyans, shouldn't he?"

"Bahahaha! Boy, don't make me laugh. You are talking about the weakest of the third class of our people," Vegeta continued to laugh. At that point, Raditz had heard enough and attempted to land a devastating blow on the short superior. Vegeta narrowly dodged the attack and countered it without much effect on Raditz forearm. Trunks concern interrupted the skirmish before it escalated.

"Dad, didn't take you at least 3 years before you could transform? Gohan says the only reason you were even able to do it was because of your love for mom."

"Is that a fact? I will have to discuss that ridiculous bullshit with him later. I do remember a time that this feeble creature among us was once renowned for the strength he thinks he still has. Because of that, I suppose we can see if he can regain what he once was. If he doesn't show any improvement, then I will kill him," Vegeta said, matching frightening glares with the person he was talking about.

It was the truth. Raditz was once sought after for the physical destruction he caused with the slightest of his movements. His strength and power was a result of not just his size and genetics, but because of _her. _The day he met her, it was like an entirely different sense of métier overtook him. His reputation of sheer force grew so large that it caught the attentions of Lord Frieza himself. He continued to grow and dominate the ranks of the armies when _she_ finally gave into his demands. The night he sealed a mating bond on _her_ was the night _she_ became pregnant. He successfully completed any and all missions assigned to him so that his name was feared alongside Frieza's as well. As a result, Frieza began to hunt for ways to humiliate him to ensure that he would remain in his lowly place. This included _her. _Ever since his mate was killed, the strength he was prided with dissipated.

The taste of that power had awoken in him for the first time since that wretched day after he witnessed Lena's struggle with her own machine. Her green eyes were filled with the same devastation as Catsearia's before she died and the similarity startled him enough so that he annihilated the other three berserk robots attacking them before he realized that she had succeeded in terminating the one hurting her. Vegeta and Trunks didn't move a muscle and allowed him to do so. Perhaps that act was enough to show the promise of power he once had and of getting it back. He has this second opportunity to love and protect again. He would not live with himself again if he were to fail twice.

~Chi-Chi~

"Goku! Now is not the time for this! I promised Bulma I would be at her house shortly!" Chi-Chi squealed as her husband begged on two knees for her permission to ravish her.

"Aww, come on! The kids are going over there now which gives us some time to ourselves that we NEVER get. Who cares if Bulma has to wait a little while longer for some boring shopping trip. It's not like it can't be rescheduled, you know?" Goku suggested with his puppy dog eyes and everything else.

"Well…I guess an hour or so isn't too much to ask for…" Chi-Chi caved once Goku began kissing the inner portion of her left thigh.

"Yay!" Goku exclaimed as he lifted Chi-Chi high, spun her around, and then slung her over his shoulder and onto their bed. She landed sloppily onto the firm mattress and nearly bounced off when he flew onto it to join her. As always the dominant in the relationship, Chi-Chi slammed him onto his well-defined back. She traced the sharp outlines of his abdominal muscles with the tips of her fingers before she dug them into the sides of his waist. He cried out in anticipation as her nose brushed teasingly at the tip of his ever-enlarging shaft. He sat up to help her remove her dress, but she slapped his hands away hurriedly to do it herself. Once she was free of the garments, she yanked his off as well and began the tease again.

Goku's choked moans encouraged Chi-Chi's devious torture as he began twisting his knuckles into the bun she always kept her hair in while she lowered her open mouth onto the place her nose tickled earlier. Once she felt the need for him to be inside her, she raised her blushed face and hid it between his and the crook of his neck as she raised her hips to lower onto the place her mouth occupied seconds before. The deepness of the thrust forced a shrill cry from her. Goku's patience allowed her to get the steady rhythm she needed perfected so that she felt nothing but full-throttled pleasure in and around her slick vertical smile.

She knew the only form of birth control that worked with his race was to not have sex, so as soon as she saw the glazed look dominate his face, she urgently pushed herself off in time for his moon colored baby Saiyan makers to free themselves out and onto the leg she had wrapped over him instead of their original destination.

Goku had already passed out from exhaustion before she even cleaned him and herself up from their messy rendezvous. Shortly after she showered and changed for the second time that day, her phone rang.

"I know, I know, I'm a little late! I'm literally headed out of the door now as we speak. Yes, we did. Oh hush, I'll be there in less than thirty minutes sheesh!" she screamed into her phone as she tossed it into her purse. She was at the Brief's residence about the same time Lena slouched her way into the home. She shared a single look with Bulma before they both grabbed Lena and rushed her up the stairs to her bedroom so that they can force her into something more suitable to wear in the city.

* * *

*A/N- I can read lovey-dovey stuff without so much of an eye twitch, but writing them…is totally different. I apologize if it wasn't enough, but there is always more later! So what's going to happen to these ladies when they go shopping? I don't know ;) Oh! I almost forgot, the question asked in French directly translates to "where do you want me to put it" at least that's as close to it as I can get.


	7. Rage

Hey! Hope you all have a great weekend; I'm going to see some pimped out old school cars race tomorrow with Smile-bestthingintheworld and another good friend who does not participate in our love of fan fiction. That's beside the point. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) PLEASE BE WARNED. THIS DOES INVOLVE GRAPHIC AND DEATH. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT, PLEASE SKIP OVER THE DREAM (it will be marked.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. This includes characters and scenes.

* * *

Overcoming the Past

Bulma and Chi-Chi began firing questions at their beloved friend as soon as the three young women were securely behind Lena's broken bedroom door. Chi-Chi had no issues entering the locked bedroom; any mother of a teenaged son wouldn't.

"I understand that you are a mature young lady, but locking us out is just rude!" Bulma started, "I know you're not completely loony, but damn Lena…I'm worried. You have no idea how fragile you were two years ago and just because you have physically healed doesn't mean that the emotional scars haven't grown any less deep. Lena, the box you were so keen in keeping away from us had nothing in it. Are you sure…that you didn't…I don't know, have a panic attack and believe that you saw what you are afraid of exposing?"

Lena understood that her brilliant friend had a valid point and did not mean to be offensive, but the notion that she didn't have any "idea of how fragile she was" boiled her temper. She knew damn well how pathetic she was when she first met Bulma, and fragile was not it. The thought of Bulma thinking that she had a mental breakdown irked her in many ways. There were a lot of things Lena called herself and insane was not one of them…yet.

"Maybe you're right," Lena sighed in defeat. In the end, years of living with the CEO of Capsule Corp. taught her that it was best to just agree with everything she said. Agreeing with her friend also meant that the shopping trip would be exactly that and it also meant that she could continue to hide her shady past a little while longer from her wise friend. Raditz was a different story, but at least this would by her some more time.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Chi-Chi softly voiced.

"Not right now. Maybe another time if it happens again," Lena awkwardly smiled. Her friends directed their attention to her current attire.

"Were you going to work out with the guys or what? You sure as hell aren't going shopping where we are looking like _that_," Bulma spat.

"I'm sorry that I was not informed of your last minute desire to spend money and was busy sneaking around trying to retrieve an empty box! What do you propose I change into then?" Lena replied back with a little bite in her tone.

"Well, considering the last man you brought home is an alien as ruthless as Vegeta, let's find something similar for you to wear. That way, we know you'll catch any male attention and give you more human options to choose from. The last thing we need are more half Saiyan babies running about," Bulma teased.

Once again, Lena knew not to take offense to her friend's scolding. However, due to the bewildering amount of stress and surprises she had endured in less than two full days, she was irked nonetheless.

"What if I want a half Saiyan baby with wild, black locks of hair running around?" Lena smarted as her inner goddess cursed within her.

'_First, she calls us crazy! Now she's telling us who we can and cannot fuck around with? Especially when she is wed to the worst one of them all! Hell no.'_

"Agh! Lena you cannot be serious right now! You have such a bright future! Pleeeeease don't throw it away over some big headed fool you don't even know! He's a monster for crying out loud! Sure, the Saiyajin are by far the most appealing men around here, and sure their looks match their untapped ferocity. But, that doesn't mean you should settle for that! Not when there are so many decent, intelligent, and well-rounded men who deserve a sweet girl like you," Bulma berated.

Lena's ears turned as hot-red as the temper she was struggling to keep at bay swung loose from her grasp. She stormed away from her supposed friends and ran as quickly as she could outside. She then popped out her favorite candy-apply red motorcycle she welded, soldered, built, and painted all on her own. She turned to see her best friends chasing her down and the three men they were discussing earlier break away from an argument they were having themselves.

"Goku?! What are you doing here? I thought you were at home sleeping," Chi-Chi asked as her husband looked at her wearily. Vegeta and Raditz focused their own attention on Lena and Bulma fiercely.

"I was until Vegeta woke me up about some strange Ki nearby. It was coming from the house when I got here…from Lena's room…" Goku explained.

"Huh?" The three women asked unanimously.

"It's still radiating from…" Goku said before Vegeta kicked him hard enough that he doubled over from the impact. That didn't go over very well with Chi-Chi who then began to shout at Vegeta. Chi-Chi's attitude escalated when Bulma started to yell at both her and her own husband with equal amounts of hostility. The current situation and previous arguments only intensified Lena's pure disgust with them all as she watched her friends and family bicker over whatever the hell was going on in her bedroom.

Raditz's blazing coal eyes went from Vegeta's, to his fallen brother's, and then landed anxiously on Lena's. The change of emotion behind them startled Lena.

_Am I responsible for all of this? Like I was then…?_ She thought coldly.

"YOU!" Vegeta roared at Lena, making her nearly jump out of her own skin. He ignored the endless threats Bulma and Chi-Chi charged at him as he continued to glare at Lena earnestly, "What are you?!"

"….WHAT?! What am I? What kind of stupid ass question is that? I have already answered you at least a million times regarding that same question! I AM HUMAN. For the love of all things holy! What is with you and not accepting that truth?!" Lena oozed anger, she could feel it radiate from her bones. The last time she was this angry was…that incident and that was only because she had almost destroyed planet Earth.

"Is that so? Then what is your earliest memory then, Earthling?" Vegeta hissed.

"I…this is stupid! I don't have to prove my status as a flesh and blood human to you, you psychopathic, arrogant, foul-spirited, SHORTER THAN ME alien!" Lena hissed right back. She had spent all of her recalled life proving to others of whom and what she was, could do, and would be. She didn't have to do that anymore when she graduated college the same time she received her high school diploma. Now, she was right back to the beginning; all thanks to some random Ki shaking its ass in her room. It felt good to yell, so she kept on.

"Fuck YOU, no fuck THIS! I am not crazy, I am not some Ki brewing freak, and I am not changing my perfectly fine clothes for some shopping mall trip that I am only invited to so that I can carry Bulma's bags!" Lena burst. Those were honestly the least of her cares, but a girl whose life was just turned upside down for the umpteenth time of her memory can't help but to let it all out. Her fuse was lit and at that point, no one was slowing her down. She brought her bike roaring to life to block out her verbal abuse at those around her as she sped away from the hype. Vegeta, being a prince of everything rude, was not going to let her get away with her comments and ran after Lena's retreating dust trail.

"No, Vegeta! Just let her go! She will come back and apologize when she is ready to! Let her go blow off steam!" Bulma begged as Chi-Chi cheered Goku into an upright position. The four left behind peered at the two racers nervously, hoping beyond hope that Lena wouldn't get hurt. No one expected what happened next.

Vegeta flew past the blonde speed demon and landed in front of the escaping woman with his hands expanded at her approaching bike. Normally, she would have veered but that would more than likely result in her motorcycle swerving. That would force the bike to become unmanageable and then lead to her inevitable death. She threw that option away before she even contemplated it. Death didn't matter to her; but she wasn't going to kill herself without taking someone with her. She was pissed off enough to run over the fool in her path and fully intended to.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in shock as he realized that she was not going to push on her breaks but ever-so-gladly smash into him instead. Unfortunately, she was not met with the result she anticipated. Instead of smashing over the short alien, she was flown head over heels off of her motorcycle as he grabbed it and lifted it over his head. Once she was free from the fast machine, he then crushed her precious transportation into a cube of metal and threw it at her, threw it at her _hard._

She barely worked up enough sense to dodge the oncoming danger, but did so as the sharp edges ticked her right cheek.

"I said, what is your earliest memory, girl?" the approaching beast sneered. Lena trembled with a fear she hated to admit.

"I'll answer, but only if you tell me why…why it matters," she replied in her normal berry-sweet voice.

"I'll tell you why if I see fit to tell you why. I really don't think you deserve the right to know after your little stunt of attempted murder of your prince, Catsearia," He growled. Lena closed her heavy lids in aggravation. Maybe she was going crazy after all.

_Wasn't that the dark haired girl I dreamt of recently?_

"What?" Lena asked when she reopened her eyes to see a bruised fist nearing her face. She choked in surprise when her face was then blocked by a curtain of black hair. At the same time, her attacker was flown back with such force that a sonic boom bleated and expanded to the surrounding area.

"Lena, we need to talk," a voice from in front of the coarse hair that tickled her nose said.

"Raditz? I don't understand. You were there and now you're here and you just did that and he always ranted about how weak and and and…"she began to shakily trail as her voice was overwhelmed with nerves.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to rest. We'll discuss this tonight. Fuck that stupid shopping nonsense, I'll allow you to do that feminine shit on a day you haven't been bombarded with confusion," her savior said as he lifted her into the air alongside him with his tail.

"Uhm…I'm not very fond of heights," Lena whispered exhaustedly as she began to doze into a light slumber the soft wind patting at her face lulled her into. Raditz ignored her worry; she couldn't be that dense to think that he would allow her to fall.

_ When was the last time I actually slept in my bed? _The silent girl questioned to herself.

* * *

XXXDANGERXXX

_I must be dreaming again. The sand is purple like it was before. Wait, I'm running. Where am I running?_

_ 'The escape pods!' _An odd voice she remembered speaking with before cried out. The voice that spoke became one with Lena as she took on the role of the escaping, pregnant Saiyan. Lena became the outsider as this Catsearia woman took control of her mind and body that wasn't all together hers. Catsearia zeroed in on her target as she entered a vacant building and crawled through a dilapidated storage room. She began loosening the door to the hidden pod and quickly used her skills as the top mechanic of her dwindling planet to start the machine up.

"So it's true," a young voice admitted.

"Prince Vegeta! You scared me! May I ask what you mean by 'so it's true'?" Catsearia replied with as much respect as she could muster onto the teenaged prince of her people.

"You're running away to save yourself and the disgusting impure fetus inside of you, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yes, those are my intentions. With all due respect, I can tolerate the derogatory terms about myself, but I refuse to listen to you insult the child within me that is more Saiyan than I will ever be." The adolescent prince reached out and struck the youthful soon-to-be mother and laughed as she doubled back.

"I suggest you come with me now or I will kill you. Frieza has already found, interrogated, and destroyed your father. I will do worse to you than he if you do not follow me now."

The prince was young. The prince was ignorant. Catsearia was going to die regardless of what she did now. There was only one last thing she could do. The truth was, her mother was full Saiyan and the man they called her father was not her biological one. Her "father" had managed to hide that up until recently. If only she had pretended to be bad at her job and didn't gather the attention of the elite of her class and bonded with him. If only she had been born with her mother's eyes. None of that mattered now.

Her mother once told her that when a fully bonded and mated female of her race is about to die before they are ready to, they can transport their soul into a womb of a stranger. It was the root to their race's continued existence. Men dominated the women reproductively, so to insure that there would always be women, females developed a way to release their soul and start again. The only issue with that now is that Catsearia was currently the only pregnant female remaining on her home planet. The others had long since been destroyed or sent off to invade other planets. As a result of no other wombs, where would she be able to send her soul?

She urgently thought of any other options while Prince Vegeta led her out of the hideaway and straight to the mansion that housed Frieza. The laughter echoing from the nearing building sent her stomach churning with disdain. Frieza was laughing because someone was suffering; or about to be.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think that you had failed in capturing the runaway, _Prince_," The high shrill of Frieza called out.

"I was almost too late, but I convinced her to come with me. It seems she does value her life over my race's freedom after all. Now that I have brought her to you, can you please commence the beating so that we can move on past this, let her back to building our weapons, and freeing my people. I don't have time to sit around for this," Vegeta snarled.

The high pitched laughter tripled in volume as Vegeta realized his stupidity. Frieza motioned for Catsearia to stand before him and strip down to where all she was allowed to wear was a thick grey collar over her exposed neck. Next, Frieza motioned for the back door to open which forced out Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, many other Saiyans varying in class, and King Vegeta himself. The look of pure hatred mirrored the faces of all the Saiyajin present while the men of Frieza's armies that were of other races laughed on eagerly at Catsearia's strip tease.

Vegeta began to vomit as his fellow people were shielded away by an invisible barrier from himself and the girl he had so easily handed over for humiliation to the vilest creature to ever exist. Raditz continued to pound on the barrier as his knuckles began to show through his opened wounds. His father stared dangerously on at the scene playing before them while other, younger Saiyans also beat at the impenetrable wall.

Frieza chuckled and beckoned for the naked female who glowed with beauty that was only given to women expecting a child to stand directly before him. He then nodded at her to remove her arms that she shielded her rounded stomach and hid it away from the gawking men surrounding her as they poked and harassed her. She refused to obey and was met with a sharp crack at the back of her head from the guard to her left. She held her head high and fought the urge to scream out in pain. She refused to show any weakness. She was half Saiyan and would be damned if she didn't act like it. More rage bellowed from the walls beside her as the other Saiyajin ruthlessly fought to bring them down. She continued to receive the blows until the back of her head, torso, and legs were black from the welts. When the whips ceased, she spoke.

"Why do you prolong my agony? I am going to die anyway. Just kill me, you little purple bitch." The room responded to her demand with shocked silence. Frieza raised an arm and aimed it at her honey toned womb. Before he fired, a tiny palm with five tiny fingers revealed itself as her unborn child stretched inside its shelter. The shelter she failed to keep safe. The sight of the hidden hand lighted the fire among the already burning Saiyans as Raditz and his father glowed with gold. The barrier fell. Frieza fired.

* * *

XXXEND DANGERXXX

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed a mourning Lena from her sleep as she sat up and clutched her stomach. Bulma raced to her bedside as Lena silently thanked Kami for Bulma being the only one present at the time she awoke. There was no way she could have explained that reaction to _him_.

_How? Oh how am I supposed to look at Raditz after having that nightmare? Sure, it was only a dream…but something about it seemed real. Not to mention the fact that Vegeta had called her that other girl's name before she dozed off._

"Lena, this is getting ridiculous. Ever since Raditz showed up, you have done nothing but have bad dreams. I think it's time you act like a normal twenty-two year old and have a drink. Who cares if it's a Monday night?" Bulma suggested.

"I think I can finally agree with you on something. A drink is exactly what I need," the dumbfounded girl replied.

* * *

So, we know what haunts Raditz. Now what about Lena's human past that she fears? Maybe we can find that out soon too!


	8. Dirty Dancing Deeds

This chapter will have lemon so prepare. Thank you Alittlcraze for your continued feedback! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Overcoming the Past

Bulma led Lena to the well hidden pantry full of alcoholic beverages. The two women jerked their attention away from the massive selection of booze and towards the front door that received a sudden knock. They raced to the main entrance, but were greeted with the setting sun.

"That's…strange. Oh, wait! What's this?" Bulma commented as she picked up a manila envelope from the Welcome mat. "Hey! It's addressed for you. I didn't realize that you spoke to anyone from your orphanage anymore or that they knew you resided here."

"I don't speak to anyone from there. They all think I'm…" _dead._ Lena finished mentally and let her audible statement trail.

"Well it's showing that place as the return address. Would you like me to open it?"

"No! No, that's okay. I'll take it up to my room and check it out AFTER I've had a drink. Let's fetch the white wine. I'm beyond ready to down the whole bottle," Lena said, exasperated.

Raditz and Vegeta were hiding nearby as the unidentifiable guest approached their home. He appeared to be orange haired and left an envelope of some sort on the front porch. Suddenly, the man vanished as if he were smoke into the air.

"What the deuce?" Vegeta snarled as Raditz exclaimed with his own "What the fuck?" They eyed one another speculatively and decided it was beneficial to report the incident to the other Earthly protectors.

"Perhaps the Namekian knows something about that sorcery," Vegeta mumbled regrettably. Raditz was unfazed by the green martian and had yet to understand Vegeta's disdain for the pickled hued alien. He assumed it had something to do with the dragon ball search he missed out on due to his own death.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Lena had already consumed two bottles of the white wine that perked Lena's interest and were enjoying one another's company in her room. Bulma was currently sporting a deep purple, skin tight dress and was currently forcing Lena into a matching electric blue one. The two were in a constant state of laughter as Bulma finally managed to get the form-fitting dress over Lena's double-ds.

"….Can't….breath…." Lena gasped as the dress made sure her chest would suffocate her.

"Don't be so damn dramatic! You should be happy with such an amazing body and take advantage of it. Say, why don't we call Yamcha and get him to take us to that new dance club that opened last month. I haven't been out…hiccup…since I got pregnant eight years ago and Trunks is over at the Son residence tonight! Vegeta won't even know we're missing!" Bulma managed to utter with only just one hiccup.

Lena nodded her head eagerly. After all, she was the only one that was age appropriate to go to those places and had never even been to one. She burst into another fit of laughter as Bulma clumsily picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"Yamcha?! Come get me and Leeeeeeena. We want to daaaaance," Bulma slurred. Unfortunately, she was not met with the eager response she had anticipated.

"YAMCHA?! You foolish bitch, this is your mate. Do no move a single muscle or I'll kill you and your giggling buffoon of a friend I hear snorting in the background. Do you understand?" Vegeta roared.

"….hiccup…oh shit," Bulma replied as she threw her phone far away from her as if it was going to bite her. Lena was rolling on the floor gasping for air that was being stolen from her slightly because of her constant laughter and largely because of the boob restraint of a dress she was in.

"Damn it all Lena, this is your fault!" Bulma shouted at her friend as she turned into an angry drunk.

"What? How the hell is it my fault that YOU picked up YOUR phone and that YOU dialed the wrong number?" Lena responded in a poor excuse of a French accent.

"…Hiccup…Why are you talking like that?" Bulma asked as her temper evaporated.

"Cause Raditz can! Did you know that he can speak every language on this planet fluently?"

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I sound way cuter."

"Sure. If you think dying cows sound cute."

"Bitch."

"You face is."

"No! Your face, you blue haired bimbo."

"My face? Mine is as fabulous as my natural, vibrant sky colored hair."

"So that is natural? Does that mean your….other hair is blue too?"

"….." *giggling*

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey Lena."

"How old is Raditz?"

"Older than Vegeta."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he has to be at least ten years older than you." The two girls began to sober up slightly from the seriousness of the subject. "You like him, don't you?"

"Well…not exactly. I don't really know him well enough to _like_ him, you know."

"Yes, I do know. You just have a deep connection with him that he seems to share with you and enhances whenever you two are near each other, right?"

"Wow, that's exactly it! How did you guess?"

"Vegeta and I experienced the same issue. It occurred with Chi-Chi and Goku too."

"So I'm not going crazy in that aspect then?" Lena whispered.

"No, sweetheart. You are not crazy in love," Bulma answered just before Lena's _unlocked_ bedroom door was blasted free from its hinges.

"Woman!" Vegeta growled at his wife, "You disgust me to no end sometimes. Get off your ass and come with me so that I can punish you for your stupidity." Bulma's numbed face only allowed the right side of her mouth into a smile, making her appear to sneer at his demands. His angry attitude intensified under his wife's scrutiny. To Bulma, punishment from Vegeta meant fun.

"Raditz, since Lena is the one that needed a drink but managed to fuck my wife up instead, why don't you accompany her to the place they intended to go to without our permission. I would die a thousand deaths before I see Yamcha's gleeful face escorting either of them to a club. Besides, if she doesn't get out of my line of vision soon, I will burn her where she stands. She is clearly responsible for this idiocy.

"Wait a minute! Why can't we all just go?" Bulma begged as she crawled her way to her irate man.

"Fuck no! How many times do I have to tell you that you are too old to partake in that type of entertainment?" Vegeta scolded his now sobbing wife.

"Oooold?" she cried as Lena snickered. "Lena, you shut up! I'm going to kick your ass when you get home from your night out!"

"Whatever!" Lena teased as she used Raditz's pants for support in getting back on her feet. "Let's go big man. I'll show you the way," Lena winked at Raditz who appeared uncertain with the aspect of going to a club.

"Why don't you just rest here? I need to talk to you about something important," Raditz asked. At that point, Vegeta had already carried his crying mate out of the room and forced the woman into screams of pleasure next door.

"You really want to try and talk while they are doing **that**?"

"Fine, but you will talk to me soon."

"Okay!"

* * *

~One hour later, still at the club~

"Raditz I am begging you to please stop glaring at every male that approaches me. Better yet, stop following me around! There's absolutely no reason for you to hover over me. How am I supposed to get a guy to dance with me when you keep scaring them all away?!" Lena screamed over the roar of music pounding around them. She was already back at the tipsy state she was in with Bulma earlier that evening. Raditz gave her an affronted look.

"These weaklings disgust me and I will not allow them a chance to get near you and act in ways that is only meant for mated people."

"Oh dear Kami, you cannot be serious right now! We're not in the dark ages! This is what free, young people do. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said…." Lena almost called the gorgeous alien old, but caught herself in time.

"What I mean is that the men scumming this place up only have one thing that they are interested in and I do not intend to let it apply to you," He sputtered. He had unsuccessfully tried to convince the bright blonde to leave the noisy, drunk infested building three times already. The human woman he had begun to admire simply ignored his requests as she continued to shake her ass, an ass that could easily be seen thanks to the tight blue dress and misty gleam of perspiration she was wearing. The sheen coated her exposed skin delicately, allowing the flashing neon lights to dance along to her body's rhythm.

"Seriously, Raditz? Since when did you start caring about what happens to females? According to my nightmares, you let your pregnant mate die and according to Mr. Prince Vegeta, you enjoyed torturing women after that." Lena regretted the words the moment she admitted her haunting thoughts. The Saiyan's face flushed red as he roughly grabbed her left arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"Fine. If that is what you truly think of me, then I will act the brutal beast you imagine me to be," he bickered as he carried her towards the nearest exit.

"No Raditz, please. I am so sorry. I honestly didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm just surprised that the ruthless alien Vegeta made you out to be is not the person I see you as. How is a woman supposed to act when the most attractive man she sees returns those feelings for her, but is a supposed murderer of planets? Please, oh please don't hurt me! I am begging you to put me down. I may vomit any minute now with you toting me around like this!" Lena whined as the alcohol started to take its toll.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't want your acid filled stomach to ruin my shirt," he grumbled sarcastically as he flipped the girl off of his shoulder and into his arms as if she were a bride being carried over the threshold.

"Seriously, put me down! Just let me have one dance with another male before you dominate the rest of my life," she pleaded as he regrettably nodded his head.

"I will let you dance the rest of the night away if you promise to let me in your bed afterwards. Promise me that, and I won't bother you again until you are ready to take us seriously."

"Fine! A one night stand with the most dangerous creature on this planet sounds like a plan to me!" Lena half-heartedly agreed. She didn't think he would hold her to her word. He wasn't being serious, right? Drunkenness was clearly clouding her rationality. "Now let me dance!" she hollered as he backed away from her exotic hip rolling.

Bodies swarmed around her once Raditz removed himself from the picture. She could feel them press and grind against her slick skin and dress while Raditz fought every instinct in his bones to annihilate every male occupying Lena's presence by thinking of the "torture" he was going to put her under later. He jealously watched her laugh as her long yellow hair bounced in unison with her chest while her arms swayed above her head.

He fought that menacing urge until twenty minutes later when a red haired teen roughly grabbed Lena's breasts and shoved his face into them. Lena gasped in pain and tried to shove the stranger away, but the adolescent dug his fingers deeper into her ribs, forcing her to let out a shrill cry.

Raditz allowed rage to dominate every other emotion he was currently experiencing. He remembered a similar incident that involved his past love and this situation was undoubtedly going to end the same way. The longer he stayed in Lena's presence, the more his Catsearia seemed to shine through.

He grabbed the kid by his copper colored hair and threw him across the dance floor and into a large speaker system, killing the sound that it played and possibly the person thrown into it. Lena's face dropped as she witnessed the attempt at murder caused by her stupidity; stupidity that she had killed others with before.

Raditz had regained his composure and grabbed Lena before fleeing the scene. He was about to speak when Lena did.

"I'm so sorry, again. This is my entire fault. It always is! I always fuck up everything with the people I care the most about. I know that you have been working so hard at adapting to human ways and a new way of life. I am begging you to not hate me for messing that up for you. I ruined all of the restraint you placed yourself under by being a stupid whore!" She spat.

They were already close to home when she began to sob. She grabbed her stomach as she collapsed to the ground in the grief she had bottled up from the past five years; years since she had first built the androids and the machine she knew she would soon be contrived with if the envelope she received matched the evidence the empty box once held.

Raditz had never seen a woman cry. He had seen them scream in pain, fear, and death, but they never spared him a tear. He was the one accountable for the drama that had just happened. He was the one that acted on his emotions. He was the one that should be apologizing to her. He pushed those thoughts aside as soon as he realized that her mournful appearance was not a result of what happened at the bar, but the past. He walked over to the woeful girl, in shock of the pity he felt for her. Pity was a feeling he was very unfamiliar with, but he was sure that was what he was experiencing.

Lena stopped feeling sorry for herself as the burlesque man neared her. She crawled to her feet in complete embarrassment of her behavior. She pulled her dress down her thighs as long as the material would allow her to and tugged the top of the dress in an attempt to conceal her marvelous cleavage. The act failed to make any difference in hiding that one feature she so desperately wanted to be rid of and only pulled the dress up back to her bottom. The thought of the red-headed man nuzzling her nauseated her to the point that she doubled over and vomited on the sidewalk nearby.

Raditz covered his nose from the burning scent of alcohol as he grabbed the frail girl once she was finished emptying the foul liquid. "I swear to all things damned that if you ever drink that shit again, I will kill you," he whispered into her right ear. She smiled and closed her eyes as he lifted her into the bridal position he had held her in before the destructive chaos they created earlier.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma were no longer expressing their bond to one another to the entire world when Raditz finally made it back to the house.

_Thank Satan they're asleep. I would have blown the house up if their loud mouths were still belting. The last thing I need is for Lena to be woken up. I can tell she hasn't had much sleep since I've arrived, _Raditz spoke to himself.

He thought it best to only carry her to his room considering the fact that his arms burned from carrying her nearly the entire trip back. Once she was on his bed, he stripped her of the tainted blue dress and tossed it onto the floor opposite of him. He examined every inch of her pale skin, her golden hair that hung loosely around her, and the black laced panties she had managed to fit in underneath the tight dress.

He longed to smash his face into the spot between her perfectly proportioned breasts that the other mother fucker previously had engaged. He clenched his fists as he weighed the pros and cons of taking advantage of the unconscious woman and decided that he was not yet ready to be killed by the brotherly Saiyans he was developing closer relationships with. He ever-so-gently lowered himself into the bed alongside the silent human. More than likely, she was going to freak out the moment she realized where she was at, but he was just too damned tired to put her in her own bed.

Lena jerked awake to the sound of her name being screamed throughout the house. She tried to sit up, but found herself tangled in a mess of black ropes. Raditz chuckled at the facial expression she made when she realized what was wrapped around her was indeed his hair. Her eyes darkened as she made the connection of waking up in his bed nude. No wonder Bulma was anxiously calling for her—she probably thought Lena was dead. Lena didn't call back, but thought of her current predicament.

Hadn't she promised things with the man she was next to? If he had held her to that promise, then she wouldn't be able to move and as far as she could tell, her body felt fine. If anything, it felt _needy_.

_Well, all is fair in love and war and all's well that ends well_, she thought to herself as she climbed onto the wide-eyed Raditz.

"Lena, you don't—"

"Oh, but I do," she interrupted him by placing her right index finger over his mouth. She then raised her hands to cover his ears as she called out to Bulma "Your voice is hurting my hangover! I'll talk to you in a few hours! I'm busy right now!" Her friend didn't respond back, so she took that as an okay to finish what she had started. Raditz's eyes stared mischievously into Lena's forest green ones when he realized what she was suggesting.

* * *

Bulma ceased all questions she was about to embark on her best friend when it hit her that Lena's voice was not coming from her bedroom, but close to Trunks's room.

_ Thank Kami Raditz was out training with his brother. Lordy knows what he would have done if he knew what Lena was about to do with some random man. I wonder who the lucky guy is, _Bulma contemplated before the noises began.

* * *

Raditz traced the sensitive pink flesh centered on each of the two mountains of flesh belonging to Lena. He couldn't believe that they were finally his, and could barely withstand the urge to take her at once. He managed to do so as she continued to do her own thing with him. She kissed his face delicately, taking in all of the features she could finally admire without embarrassment of getting caught. Her kisses began to aim towards his neck and down his well-defined abdomen. She only hesitated to pull down the sheets that concealed what she was about to experience first-hand.

She immediately froze at the sight of what he had to offer and only moved to leap off of the bed in an attempt to melt into the wall farthest away from him.

"No fucking way. How the hell is that supposed to fit?!" She squealed as she pointed at his continual rise for her. His shocked eyes morphed into malice before he spoke.

"We had a deal, remember? One time is all I ask."

"I understand that, but…but… that was before I realized that you were also part horse!" she stuttered as her knees began to weaken at the thought of getting ripped in half. He probably harmed women intentionally like that before her. Her knees gave way and she began to sink to the ground just as the aroused man lifted himself from the bed and slammed her back up against the wall. She carefully raised her eyes to meet her aggressor's.

"You're not seriously scared are you? Sure, I could kill you, but I'd rather keep you around," he taunted her.

_This is going to hurt, but it's just one time. Who wouldn't want to be pounded by this sexy beast anyways? Bragging rights, just think about that,"_ her inner goddess laughed in encouragement.

"Okay, let's do this," she said, giving all rights to Raditz as she swayed her hips back to the bed. He wrapped his left arm around her waist before shoving her back to the wall.

"Ouch! You're already trying to destroy me!" She excitedly whispered as he then lifted her right leg up so that her knee was bent into her chest. Her laced panties were already ripped from away from her so that she was completely exposed to whatever he intended to do. He sneered at her panicked expression as he began to slowly massage her rosy clit with the tip of his Saiyanhood. Lena's nails clawed into his shoulders instead of his back since her arms couldn't wrap around his massive width. Before she could resist, he forced the head of his shaft into her moistening sex.

"Mmmmph" she mumbled, biting her lips. She had gotten this far and it was too late to back out now. She forced herself to lock eyes with his to give him the encouragement to continue. One cue, he pushed himself deeper into her warm tightness. The pain was everything unimaginable as she thought it would be as she failed to contain her screams of true hurt as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. Her head began to feel heavy as it hit the wall supporting her with each push he gave her. He appeared to be having fun watching her struggle to remain conscious before he wrapped his arms around her and turned to walk them, still united, to his bed.

At that point, Lena was able to relax enough to allow Raditz deeper inside of her. His lack of care for her pain threshold exceeded as he refused to slow down the pace or speed of his attack, forcing the bed to quake beneath them. The support base of the bed eventually weakened and snapped, thus forcing the two lovers to collapse along with the mattress onto the floor. The change forced Lena into a different, pleasurable position. Her panicked cries turned into purrs as her body FINALLY adjusted to the larger-than-a-human's- cock hitting her loosening walls.

The subsidizing pain tempted Lena into looking down at where the action was taking place and noted that he had only entered half of himself into her. He noticed her big-eyed stare and paused.

"Are you well off now that I can fully insert myself?" Her eyes rounded at the thought of him poking through her walls and killing her, but she was tougher than that. She nodded her head in agreement and in one agonizing force, he was finally fully inside the woman he so desperately longed for. The act insured Lena's loudest scream yet and Raditz could hear Bulma's faint 'tsking' of concern. He began to worry about how soon the prince would comprehend what was taking place and prayed that he had at least another hour before he needed to escape for his life.

Raditz disregarded any begging of a short break the beautiful woman beneath him uttered as he rammed her resisting vulva. He felt her wetness escape her as she began to shudder in delight as opposed to the discomfort she held minutes before. She finally reopened her tightly sealed eyes and caught his onyx ones peering at her. He smiled innocently before tucking his face under her left breast and biting the soft flesh underneath it. She gasped painfully one last time as blood trickled from the wound. He smiled again at what he had just accomplished as he released his pent up cum deep inside of her.

He collapsed onto his mate as she continued to slap at his pumped up arms, begging him to not suffocate her. His refusal to move instigated her own bite onto his right ear and forced him to flinch in surprise at her brutality. He pulled himself out of her quickly, causing another moan to escape her pouted lips. She laid there quietly for a few moments before climbing onto him and resting her fatigued body on his. Her head rested in the center of his pectoral muscles as her toes tickled the shins they relaxed on.

"I didn't know I could feel so many things all at one time," she softly admitted to him. "Raditz, I think…this is going to sound completely irrational and crazy, but I think—" her confessional stopped as she was interrupted by a blast coming from somewhere in the house.

"Oh my fucking God, Lena! Tell me it's not _him_ that's in there!" Raditz quickly shoved Lena off of him, dressed himself, and left her sitting there in shock as he flew from his bedroom window.

_That freaking coward! Now I'm going to have to face them on my own. Yay me._

* * *

I can only image how the next conversation will go XD. Hope this was an okay read!


	9. Aftermath

This chapter will have a fight scene. I struggled with it. My disclaimer can be found on every previous chapter and applies to the entire story. I do not own the lyrics to _The 1975_ song labeled "Girls."

Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday, how can it not be everyone's? Who's watching scary movies every night until then? Me! (I'm hoping you are too.)

* * *

Overcoming the Past

The only thought crossing Lena's mind was the desire to rip Raditz's escaping tail off. Lena continued to ignore the cussing woman beating on the door; the barrier that was buying her more time. She didn't endure the intensity of physical pain fighting pleasure just to have her friend berate her mentally too. So, Lena rolled her way off of the bed like a limp noodle and pretended that a violent blue-haired beast was not trying to bash its way to her. Her thighs shook violently in protest as she struggled, ungracefully, to her feet. She began to laugh softly as she took in the disarray around her.

_ Poor, poor bed, _she thought mildly as she carefully limped her way to the bathroom that shared a connection to Trunks's room.

"Oh…my…" Lena trailed as she did a double take at her own disheveled appearance. Bruises were already darkening her skin blue from her waist down to her calves. Even though she looked broken, her face glowed with the beauty of someone who had just found herself swept away with love—said no one ever, Lena thought as she dismissed her inner goddess's attempts at lightening the subject.

Not only did she look bad, but she _smelled_ bad too. The taint of smoke and Patrón stuck to her hair and skin, burning her nose.

_ Raditz must have been pretty damn desperate. There's no way I could have done any of that if he smelled like this!_ _Not to mention the doom I'm about to face. That stupid, selfish, savage! Leaving me behind! He could have at least taken me with him! Kamidamned coward, _Lena grumbled as she slowly bathed herself as delicately as she could.

The rubbing of anything hurt, honestly. She knew he must have a logical reason behind abandoning her, but she couldn't determine what. Once the water ran cold, she forced her way out of it and into the room to find herself face-to-face with the one woman she wanted to avoid.

Bulma's blue-eyed stare dug deep into Lena's green one before she gave the blonde a once-over glance.

"Holy shit. He sure did a hell of a job on you, huh?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"Well, do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Uh-uh," Lena said as her 'no'.

"So we're reverting to baby sounds?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"Before I punch you in the face for your idiocy, put some clothes on."

"Mmm Hmm," Lena 'yes ma'amed' as she opened the nearest closet. She pulled over a black t-shirt that swallowed her so much that the bottom hem tickled her high, upper thigh. She then found some unused sweat pants folded and hidden in the back of the closet and pulled them on. Naturally, she felt a little silly wearing such loose clothing without a fitted bra and panties, but it is what it is. Lastly, she turned to face an ever-fuming Bulma.

"YOU!" Bulma began as soon as her 'sister' looked decent enough to scold, "Do you have any idea what you just did?! Lena, Raditz is a cold-hearted-mass-murdering-alien. You can't just go around giving your goods to someone like THAT! You barely even know him!"

"Excuse me? How can you even say that to me? Your HUSBAND is the prince of those cold-hearted-mass-murdering-aliens and is responsible for just as much horror! I have so much respect for both of you, but how can you be so hypocritical? You didn't know Vegeta that well when you slept with him! You of all people know that none of us are perfect! I was hoping that since you gave me a chance, that you would be the most acceptable with my choice of men…or alien," Lena coldly retorted. Bulma responded with silence. Minutes seemed to tick by when the stunned woman eventually replied.

"I…okay, you are absolutely right. Listen to me being an arrogant, high and mighty asshole that my husband usually is. I'm only concerned for your safety and I overreacted. It's just that, it wasn't that long ago you crept over to Capsule Corp. looking as worn out as you do now and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let it happen again under my own roof. Vegeta, on the other hand, won't be as apologetic. He's actually been more on edge ever since he's old comrade came back, you know? You'd think it would be the other way around!"

"It's strange, but I think I know why…"

"Really? Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I want to, but…I don't think it's my place to talk about it," Lena explained. She only knew because of the nightmares, because of a past foreign soul occupying the abyss of her mental knowledge.

"I understand. Now, let's get you as sweet and innocent looking as possible before we exit this room. I swear that man thinks of you like a sister sometimes, it's cute!"

"I can feel him drowning in self-pity at being called 'cute,'' Lena laughed as Bulma pushed her back into the bathroom. Bulma brushed Lena's hair into a girly, high pony tail since Lena's arms refused to cooperate and then told Lena to stay away from the makeup until after the drama boiled over.

"Wow, Lena. You look 17 at the oldest!" Bulma gleefully stated.

"Oh yay, as if I didn't get told that enough before…" Lena mumbled. She sometimes loathed her baby face.

"Just out of curiosity, before we have to go face _him_, how big was it?" Bulma winked as Lena's cheeks darkened in realization of the inappropriate direction Bulma was steering their conversation to.

"It has to be at least—" Lena's response was cut off due to the roar bellowing from the living room.

"Orphan ward who eats, sleeps, and now fucks in my house; get your ass in here immediately!" Vegeta called.

"Damn it," Bulma huffed, "Let's get this over with."

There he stood, fuming with the irritancy brought on by the targeted woman who refused to make eye contact with him. Her face paling with each breath he took. Her face appearing more youthful with each second she held her fear back.

"Now sweetie, let's not—" Bulma began as she was once again interrupted by her crazy-eyed mate.

"Do NOT call me by that belittling pet name. It's only going to piss me off more," Vegeta shouted and closed the space between himself and Lena. He froze the moment before closing the gap entirely. His face contorted as he appeared to be deflected from getting any nearer.

* * *

_ You mother fucker,_ Vegeta transmitted to Raditz the moment he realized the severity of what Raditz had accomplished. His ears twitched before receiving a reply from Raditz.

_No. I didn't fuck your mother, but I did treat myself to the female you see as a sister," _the large Saiyan laughed back as his brother chimed in on the mental conversation.

_Oh. My. Gosh, you didn't Raditz. We just talked about this the other day! She was supposed to be off limits until we got the stalker issue resolved! _Goku whined.

_I shouldn't have to explain myself to either of you puny, earth-privileged, pints. Maybe the two of you can rub your single brain cells together and accomplish the feat called critical thinking. Maybe then you both will realize that I have done the best thing for the scaredy-cat of a woman. Now that she's bonded, I'll know every moment that she feels threatened; like now, for example. Not only that, but I'll be able to distinguish her personally from among any crowd she could be consumed in. A wonderful result, wouldn't you agree? If the stalker plans on assaulting her in public, we'd know and stop it before he could even blink an eye. You fucking morons, _Raditz said as he finished his compelling speech.

He could feel the anger triple from Vegeta mentally and was very much thankful to be this far from the fierce foe. At lease he could prepare for the attack he was about to be victim to.

* * *

"What the hell," Bulma gasped as Vegeta burst his way out of the house by exiting though the now open ceiling, "doesn't he know that these constant repairs cost a shitload of money that he doesn't help make?"

"Like he gives a Yam-poo," Lena chuckled to herself as Bulma laughed at the reminder of an argument that occurred regarding that moniker not too long ago. Mrs. Briefs entered the family room to satisfy her curiosity of what her wonderful children were arguing about.

"Lena, sweetums, you look fatigued. Why don't you go sit down in the kitchen while I fix you some yummy olive-filled omelettes? I know they're your favorite!" The still-pretty adopted mother said to the young adult. Lena smiled and followed the busy body woman into the kitchen.

"That man, always quite the temper! His masculinity is exciting and now there's another one like him to gaze at!" Mrs. Briefs teased as if nothing was amiss. Lena listened on as the older blonde prepared her breakfast once Bulma left the two of them alone to call a roofer about the ceiling situation.

"Sweet girl, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but that long-haired, very handsome fellow that follows you around everywhere sure did a number on you. I hope you used protection! You're too young to take on a little one; even though I'll admit it, you are much more responsible than my lovely Bulma," Mrs. Briefs chided as she flipped the cooking egg.

Lena's heart dropped. _No, he most certainly did not use a condom…nor does he know what one is_, she thought darkly, _praise Jesus, hallelujah, that I take my birth control pill daily!_

She climbed from her resting position to take that precious commodity that she never thought she would depend on again.

"Lena, lovey, the food is almost ready!" Mrs. Briefs called after her.

"Yes ma'am! I'll be right back. I just remembered that I need to do something," Lena responded.

"Oooh I see! You must take those birth prevention pills Bulma once did."

_Did?_ _Isn't she taking them now? Isn't that why she hasn't gotten pregnant again this whole time? _Lena anxiously thought.

Lena quickly dismissed her confusion and swallowed the tiny white pill and slowly marched her way back down the stairs, fully satisfied that she would not be expected anymore surprises. At least, that was what she was trying not to doubt. Surprises seemed to be Kami's favorite past time with her lately. She noticed a teary-eyed Bulma sitting in the chair she had previously occupied before Mrs. Briefs reminded her of responsibility.

"What's wrong, Bul?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a weird feeling is all."

"Okay. If you want to talk about it, don't be afraid tell me what's up whenever."

"Haha, I will. You know I can't keep my feelings to myself!"

The two ladies chatted idly as Mrs. Briefs placed the omelettes before them. The smell of cooked egg took Lena off guard and suddenly the desire to run from it seized her.

"Lena, dear, you look ill. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, ma'am. I feel great! I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was. I'm just going to wrap this up and save it for later, if that's okay."

"Sure thing! I'll take care of that for you. Bulma, why don't you finish up and take Lena to the clinic. I'm positive you'll want to give her one of those….what do you call it? Oh! The Plan B Morning After Pill thing," Bulma's mother suggested.

"That's okay! I don't think that's necessary!" Lena squeaked.

"Shit! I almost forgot. Lena, you're on the pill right?" Bulma asked.

"Why yes I am. Is that going to be an issue?"

"Well, those are not full proof. At least, they didn't work for Chi-Chi or me. Something about that Saiyan seed is nearly indestructible," Bulma giggled.

_ 'The fuck?! She's just now throwing that innocent little fact out there?' _Lena's usually seductive inner goddess chirped in her head. Lena rolled her eyes and headed back to her own room to put on something much more comfortable than loose clothing made to fit a giant.

Bulma was finished with breakfast and sitting in Lena's room by the time Lena had put on a pale blue, sheer blouse over a white tank top and white shorts that hugged her curves lustfully. She secretly scanned the room for the yellow envelope Lena received last night, but was out of luck. Bulma snapped her attention back to tall girl humming a strange melody.

"Where did you hear such a sad song?"

"I don't really remember. It was one of the few things I could recall when I woke up at the orphanage."

"All right. You ready to go?" Bulma said, changing the subject. Lena never spoke of her early teenaged years.

"I guess so. Does that pill usually work then, since my faithful one apparently doesn't?"

"So far it has!" Bulma reassured as she grabbed Lena's hand and dragged her out of the house and into the nearest car. "Usually I just go to the clinic we have here, but that feeling I had before is telling me to go to the Health Department* instead. A woman's intuition never fails," Bulma quietly spoke as Lena buckled herself up.

Lena decided to keep quiet and let Bulma drive away from the home. She wanted to get away for a little bit before having to get to work anyways. Lena's phone began to ring the melody to "No Woman No Cry" letting her know Chi-Chi was the one calling.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!"

"Don't you 'hi Chi-Chi' me! Do you have any idea of the damage your actions are about to inflict on my property?"

"I'm starting to get one."

"Did you really have sex with that devil?"

"Yes. Why is it this serious! It's embarrassing! All I did was sleeze around like any other single woman with needs would have! I ought to just jump off a bridge a spare myself any more humiliation than I am already facing only because I. Had. Sex. Ugh."

"Lena I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, but no matter how human they may act, Saiyans aren't people that you take lightly when it comes to romantic relationships. Sex is one thing to us, but CAN be another thing to them entirely. Just answer me this; did he bite you?"

"About that biting…is it bad? Because it did happen. Is that why everyone is acting retarded about sexual intercourse?"

"LENA! Nooooo, now you're stuck as his mate for eternity! What have I told you about using the 'r' word? It's politically inappropriate and just plain rude," Chi-Chi scolded, focusing her emphasis on the last sentence as she skidded over the whole "eternity" thing she couldn't help but phrase that way.

Lena dropped the phone onto the car floor while her once rosy face drained of color. The call ended abruptly in Chi-Chi's ear and she went outside to witness what was about to happen.

"Lena, are you all right? Eternity isn't so bad," Bulma whispered to the sickening girl next to her, rubbing a free hand on Lena's back.

"It was only supposed to be a one night. He lied to me. I was just about to confess a crazy, unexplainable feeling of…_love_ to him. Now I just want to…I don't know. Kill him I guess? I mean if he wanted more, he should have had the decency to say so. I'm not ready for this. I was just forced into a commitment unknowingly. This act of slavery is unforgivable," Lena sputtered as she fought back sobs.

"Wow. Talk about being dramatic much," Bulma spat at her melodramatic friend.

"Bul. I am twenty-two year old who was just told that she can't crush on, flirt with, and especially not have sex with any other man for the rest of my life because I'm the equivalent of a married woman. I can be as dramatic as I very well damn please."

"If it's any consolation, Vegeta did the same to me."

"Wait, what? He tricked you too?"

"Yep. That's why he's always ranting about Yamcha. I think he's scared the he pushed me too far. He really has nothing to fear, obviously" Bulma winked.

"And, Chi-Chi?"

"Goku bonded her accidentally. He didn't even know what it was until Vegeta explained it to him."

"Haha, I believe that. Is there a way out of it?"

"Not that I know of; maybe dying?"

"Death it is then."

"What did I just say about the dramatics?"

"Fuck it," Lena moaned as she opened her side door while Bulma sped on.

"You freaking psycho! Close that door and sit your ass back in the seat!" Bulma screamed as she slammed on the breaks, forcing the opened door to slam and trapping Lena back in. Cars honked in bitterness as their car swerved into the parking lot of the destination they finally reached.

"Go. Now. Get the pill and after I force it down your throat, we're going straight to the outdoor mall. They're supposed to be playing live bands today and I know how much you enjoy those. It'll calm you down somewhat you wretched lunatic," Bulma bossed.

Lena rolled her eyes and walked into the building. She spoke quickly with the lady at the desk who took one look at her and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You young girls are getting more and more reckless," the old woman said as she handed her a brown bag of condoms and one Plan B pill.

"You have no idea," Lena frowned as she took the free offering and headed back to the car. She took the life-saving pill of freedom and smiled. She felt a little relief from her stressful predicament. She wouldn't be having any children at least. The two girls began to chat about other topics involving happier subjects which helped Lena brighten her mood. By the time they arrived to the outside shopping center, they were full of laughter.

Bulma was true to her word. A band with members around Lena's age was already on the stage playing song. A song that seemed directed at the predicament she was trying to ignore. The lead singer kept the sides of his had shaved, leaving the middle kept long that would more than likely style into a Mohawk had he wanted to do so. He shifted his gaze among the young teens closest to the stage when it eventually landed on Lena. He smiled at here as she listened in on the lyrics:

…

"One moment I was tearing off your blouse,

Now you're living in my house.

What happened to just messing around?"

…

"Well shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?"

…

"I told her from the start.

I'll break your heart."

…

The man must have been a mind reader. Unfortunately, the song continued longer as she zoned out, only listening to the parts that applied to her. Bulma jabbed a shoulder into her right ribs and motioned back towards the stage. The singer had placed his guitar back onto its stand and was headed off the stage and towards them.

"Oi, doll face. Some ginger told me to play that song for you. You know him or somthin'?" The singer spoke with some variation of a British accent that Lena would never be able to place. There were just too many of those to really know which one she was listening to.

Lena's face dropped at the notion he made and the Englander took notice of her distress. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just another of your admirers," he said kindly and kissed her left cheek casually before he headed back to the stage.

"What are you doing Lena? Aren't you going to go after him?" Bulma urged. Hell, if Lena didn't want a part in a forced commitment, she shouldn't have to.

"I..don't feel well. Let's go home, please," Lena replied, with all stress returned.

"Not until you tell me who this ginger is."

"I think it was the person who hacked into the security. I really need to get back and work on it now. I bet that was his warning of saying that he's coming back."

"Do you know him, this red-headed stalker?"

"Yes. But, let's not worry about it right now! I'm sure he's nothing but empty threats. Besides, I have one big-ass mother fucker as my protector now, right?"

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

The moment the two made it home, Lena headed straight to her bedroom. She twiddled with the yellow envelope she pulled out of a loose floor board hidden underneath her work desk.

_The worst that can happen is that I'll have to burn the contents. That's all really. I just need to pretend that I'm not feeling threatened. Besides, I have my own intimidating protectors now. _He_ can't hurt me anymore—whether he's dead or alive._

Lena rubbed her fingers through her hair before she broke the seal on the folder. She wasn't surprised by what she found. Image after image was tucked away inside the envelope except this time they were sexually explicit images of her. All of them were of the years she spent _after_ she destroyed that…lab's main arsenal building. The pictures started with her plump face and figure to when she began to starve and thin horribly. Her stomach weakened for the second time that day. If _he_ were dead, then these snapshots of her would not have been taken. The only explanation was that he had survived that…incident. The blue prints of the destructive half robots she helped create were missing though. However, the one of her own invention was among the prints.

Lena tossed the pictures, envelope and all, into the waste basket beside her. She then pulled open a drawer that hid the one habit never started. She stared at the case of Sobranie cigarettes she had been given as a gift the day she graduated with honors at the college she attended while she was also in high school. She hesitantly grabbed the hot-pink lighter next to them and lit a paper to toss into the garbage as well. She watched the items burn as she also lit a pastel yellow coated skinny cigarette and brought it to her lips. Several minutes passed as she finished the cigarette that she regretted puffing on. The act was already addictive and the desire to smoke another haunted her. Smoking was certainly a stress reliever if there ever was one. Unfortunately, the smoke from the trash bin snapped her back into reality and alerted her of the escalating fire she started.

"Shit!" Lena screamed as she grabbed the melting handles on the inflamed rubbish holder, dropped it, and watched as the tiny flames took hold of her wooden floor. Luckily, her adrenaline kicked in and she smothered out the growing fire by stomping it down. She sank to her knees, laughing hysterically as she realized that she and the room were safe from an inferno death. Once she had calmed down, she lit a pastel pink cigarette and enjoyed it before hiding the newly acquired addiction back into the drawer. She promised herself she wouldn't open it again once she made it safely back to her beloved work place.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the Son Residence~

"Kakarot stop pacing!" Raditz snarled at his worried younger brother. Goku twitched an eye in response, clearly irritated with both his brother's irrational choice and at Vegeta's unnecessary anger. What was done, was done and fighting about wasn't going to change the matter.

"Look Raditz, I get why you did what you did, but bonding isn't something to take so lightly. Goku finally said as he stopped the pacing. "Chi-Chi actually likes Lena, something that doesn't happen very often. Lena's not like other women of this planet, she's much quieter, much more reserved, and more respectable. She helps simmer Chi-Chi's usually bossy demeanor down whenever she visits. If what you did changes that, I may have to hurt you myself," Goku joked, rubbing the back of his head, "Not only that, but Lena's kinda young, don't you think? What if she tries to rebel against you. That could cause her real physical harm. Don't you know that?"

"Do you really believe that I didn't think about all of the consequences? Well, you're right. I was only thinking about the tight body beneath me, trembling in ecstasy and that I refused to share that with anyone else. I solely acted on my animalistic side of our people and just now thought about the positive outcomes of my recklessness after I sensed Vegeta getting too close to Lena with threat and was unable to do so. No male Saiyan can hurt another's bonded mate. A mutated trait created to save our people form our own destructive selfishness. Vegeta knows that this was the best for Lena, but he's too stubborn to admit it and it disgusts him that me of our entire race is the one that did it. Now I'll have to deal with it."

"Oh," Goku managed to say before Vegeta landed loudly among them outside. The interruption alerted Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks that madness was about to ensue and forced their curiosity to lead them outside to watch it.

"Man, dad looks pissed. I wonder what happened while I was gone," Trunks said. Gohan laughed dryly as he motioned the two younger half Saiyans to follow him to his car. He figured that the best thing to do was to head straight to Capsule Corp. with the little ones and away from the danger behind them.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "This should be over quickly. I will not have to even use a tenth of my energy to bring you idiotic, daft, foolish, imbecile of a piece of shit down to your knees."

"Go ahead and try. You'll end up burning in your own hatred you have for me living now. I'm just a reminder of your own past ignorance and naivety; of how you were a weak fool once upon a time ago. You cost many lives that day, prince."

Vegeta trembled at Raditz's words.

"I don't need to hear your reminders of my mistakes!" He roared as he flew to the beast in front of him.

Raditz's size was his strength, but it was also a weakness that would hinder him in this battle. He couldn't move as quickly as the shorter man which was starting to cost him. Vegeta had already successfully landed half of his blows, but it seemed the sheer strength and thickness of the muscles he was targeting was damaging his own knuckles. At last, Vegeta turned into a left kick after dodging a flaming blast radiating from Raditz's right fist and hit the massive man's left tricep muscle. The force of the kick, tore the muscle from the bone, but it also snapped the tendons in his own ankle.

Pain was something they could tolerate. Pain was something the craved to feel in the heat of battle. They continued their hand to hand combat. Right blow. Left blow. Never slowing, never tiring. Then suddenly, Raditz screamed in pure terror, blacked out, and fell to the ground. Vegeta stared, stunned into silence, only allowing deep gusts of air to escape his lips.

"There is no doubt that he's going to kill me when he awakes, but it had to be done. If he's going to take responsibility for Lena's well-being, then he will not need this anymore," Goku spat angrily as he lifted the tail he savagely ripped from Raditz while his brother was busy focused on the fight.

"I know what I did was below the belt, but I don't think you will find him as threatening now, huh?"

"You are just as stupid as your brother. If Lena is unable to cure his foul mood he will no doubt have when he awakens, I will help him kill you myself,"

"Oh whatever, Vegeta. You know you're relieved that he can't do more damage than he already has. Let's get you both home and treat your wounds. I heard that ankle snap. Disgusting," Goku laughed maliciously. He heaved his bigger brother into his arms and started to fly back to Capsule Corp, leaving Vegeta and his own wife behind.

"Damn you brutal beasts!" Chi-Chi ranted, focusing on Vegeta who was the only one present to take the verbal beating. "Is there not a single cell of intelligence in any of you? Maybe if you three sat down and read an educational text book on psychological therapy, you all wouldn't be so quick to use fists to resolve personal issues all the time!" She turned in the direction of her home and slammed the door. Vegeta 'tched' and flew back to the home he hoped was vacant of females.

* * *

~Back to Capsule Corp.~

Lena managed to make it to her garage without bumping into any family within the house. She breathed in relief at the presence of untampered metal. Then, she began to program her own, hand built sheet cutter into making exact replicas of her new security bot design. The machine sputtered and quickly began crafting her molds as she sat in a nearby chair, relaxing to the methodical sound of working metal. She dozed off without acknowledging the second presence within her shelter.

A red-haired man stooped idly inside a locker embedded in his ex's steel and iron-working shop. If her new allies weren't marching their way in their direction now, then he would have stolen her then, but common sense told him to wait. He reached for the tiny remote designed by that blonde woman he had once used that rested inches from him. He smiled and pressed the button that would teleport him back to his own hideout.

"How much longer must we wait?" A high pitched voice muttered.

"Maybe a few more days, weeks at the most. It seems she fell into our trap sooner than I originally expected. You'll be getting your revenge on Catsearia's escaped soul before too long. I shouldn't be surprised though, Lord Frieza. Lena has always been naïve though."

* * *

The asterisks is for the readers who are not from the States. Here, in America, each county of each state has this place called a "Health Department." It's where girls, guys to I guess, can get free birth control! I'm not sure if they have similar places elsewhere, but I used it for the benefit of my story. I needed to get Lena away from the house and that was the best bet. Sorry if that was confusing! The story is starting to get half way finished!


	10. The Stalker

So. This chapter will highlight who Lena's stalker is. You may be surprised. :) I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT.

* * *

Overcoming the Past

~Lena in garage, napping

_Fourteen. She was fourteen when _they_ invaded and attacked. No other memories before that day other than a solemn song that replayed in her mind. _

_ Fourteen, and in a strange environment. A nun, or at least that is what she recalled the woman being as such, fanned her awake. _

_ "You've finally awoken," the nun had said, "I usually only have infants dropped off; not maturing young ladies. Do you know how you go here?"_

_ 'No' Lena shook her head._

_ "What's your name dear?" The woman had asked. Lena shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Well, what would you like to be called?" Lena shrugged her shoulders again. _

_ "Hmm…we will have to worry about that later. Why don't you follow me to the room you will be staying in," the woman requested._

_ Lena followed obediently. Then, she was given a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at it uncertainly. _

_ "I will need to get some sort of information, young one. You need to be in school for example. Do you, perhaps, recall your age?"_

_ Fourteen. She did know her age. Fourteen, android attacks, and a song was what she knew. Lena drew the number 14 as she thought of it being. _

_ "Fourteen! Oh my, such a busty girl. I thought you were at least sixteen. I'll be chasing the boys from you most certainly!"_

_ Lena stared at the modest woman. Something told her that these women didn't normally speak so brash. _

_ "Have you decided on a name yet?"_

_ Lena shook her head again. What did it matter? A name is only a name._

"_How about you lie down awhile and think about it then_," _the nun finished and let her be. _

_ She lay there, unsure and alone. Alone wasn't it; that is not how she remembered feeling. No, it was emptiness. She had felt empty that night. _

_ The song continued to play in her mind when a young boy, slightly older than she, wheeled himself into her newly acquired room. She caught herself staring at the missing lower limb on the left side of his body. _

_ "Your face is beautiful with that blush. Don't be embarrassed. It's hard not to stare," the stranger said kindly as he returned a stare at her rounded eyes that she had focused on his handicap. _

_ She remembered his beauty. His copper-colored hair reminded her of the sun. She wondered why she felt the desire to see the sun, moon, and stars. And, _his_ eyes. _His_ eyes were as black as the night, but this boy's was the color of a frosted sky. Why couldn't she remember whose eyes were dark? _

_ The youth smiled at her again. A smile. It felt like she hadn't seen one of those in a very long time. _

_ "So, may I have the name belonging to such a pretty face?"_

_ Name? She sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to be rude, but a name was not something she had or desired._

_ "You must have suffered memory loss. I'm lucky. I just lost my leg fighting in the Android Invasion," he bluntly stated, "I had a close friend once. Her hair was as fair as yours. Lena was her name."_

_ "Oh," Lena finally spoke._

_ "Do you like that?" He asked, watching Lena smile._

_ "Lena," she said aloud. The youth smiled at her odd behavior. _

_ "You can call me Sixteen. It's my age, my favorite number, and I don't care that much about my parent- given name. I guess I'll be seeing you around," the scarlet haired youth said to her as he rolled away._

* * *

_ He became her first love; her first victim of robotic enhancement. She endlessly sketched prosthetic leg after leg before she constructed the design that was best fitted for him. She never imagined that her conduct would allude to future events. _

_ She remembered his constant teasing on how she didn't need to waste her time with fixing him. She ignored him; how could she ever forget watching him sit on the side lines as his friends kicked the football up and down the grassy field? _

_ Her dream skipped forward. Two months. Two months was all it took before she built the perfect replacement for his leg. A creation she knew she wouldn't have been able to achieve it were not for her past. A past she just couldn't remember when she desperately sought for it. _

_ The two teens had united a special relationship as they grew. The nuns took notice of Lena, of her ability to craft extraordinary things. They contacted the elite engineering school locally and invited them to test Lena. Sure enough, they found exciting new promise within the skilled girl. Fourteen turned to fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and then eighteen. Time flew as quickly as her relationship with "Sixteen" deepened. _

_ She had given him everything. His new physicality, his renewed confidence, her… innocence; but it never seemed enough as they matured. He acted harshly around her whenever anyone would boast about her success immediately after accepting his own offer of internship at…that place. His attitude changed for the absolute worst once he began working for Doctor Gero. _

_Skip._

_ At last, she had graduated among the top of not only her high school class, but of her college leveled one as well. She had received two job opportunities. One for the infamous Red Ribbon Army as a master builder for city defenses (or that was what she had been told then) and one as an apprentice under the genius heiress, Bulma Briefs. Lena wanted to accept the invite from Capsule Corp, but Sixteen said no. He wanted her to follow in his footsteps and put her skills to the test with Doctor Gero. His persuasion of a happy future enticed her to reject the dream of working with her role model, and to take the internship at Red Ribbon instead._

_ That decision nearly cost her life. It turned out that it DID cost countless others. Her work there not only brought on the Android Attack four years prior, but the godforsaken time/dimension remote she had made was the reason it occurred in her past and not the present day. It wasn't until that day of discovering that the half-robotic people were her fault, that she realized why she couldn't remember her first thirteen years of life and why she had the sickening feeling that she was responsible for that devastating day. _

_Skip._

_ The armory housing her other machines and blue prints was destroyed the moment she ran from the lab holding the androids. That…incident should have taken her, Sixteen, and the control for time travel away back to when she was fourteen. Instead, the song from ages past repeated itself once more when she pressed the button of her dimension hopper to take her back to the time before she was fourteen, before this shit could happen and forced something to go wrong. Somewhere between dimensions, the teleporter she had made from a distant memory rejected her request. That was how she remained there in the present, at the age of eighteen and accountable for so much devastation four years ago. The only good that resulted was that there was no way for anyone to associate her with the crime. _

_ Lena slowly began to comprehend her memory loss as she slept. Catsearia, the strange dead soul that occupied her nightmares, had released her soul when Lena was fourteen. That was why she woke up mysteriously in the same vicinity as a once-feared android 16. She must have met with the free-flying spirit when she tried to escape the exposure she would have faced for the robot mutations had she not used the time traveler. Catsearia was guilty for Lena's current predicament._

* * *

~Goku interrupts

"Lena, Lena! Please don't be angry with me, but I kind of, sort of, removed Raditz's tail," a very apologetic Goku said, snapping Lena awake.

"Huh, wait what?" Lena garbled sleepily, completely unaware of what Goku had just confessed.

"I don't have time to explain. Come with me, please."

"Oh, okay…?" Lena questioned as she stretched to her feet. She walked lazily over to the sheet cutter and silenced the machine before Goku hastily drug her in the direction of the at-home infirmary Bulma had avoided taking Lena earlier that day. As soon as they entered the treatment section, they could hear whimpering coming from a nearby room. Goku took Lena's left hand and began to pull her towards the whining. Lena pulled him back with a scathing look.

"We can't just waltz into a patient's room without permission," Lena quietly hissed.

"Sure we can!" Goku smiled as he fought her into following him. This time, he ignored her attempts of remaining in place.

"No, Goku! If that's Raditz I hear in there, I don't care. I really can't deal with him right now."

"Aww come on. He did it to protect you, honestly."

"Right, that's why," Lena sarcastically said. _It has NOTHING to do with his jealous personality when it comes to the other woman taking residence in my mind, _her inner goddess modified.

"Great! I'm glad you understand! Now, let's get you to him. He sure will be happy to see you," Goku grinned and tugged her along, oblivious to her sarcasm.

As they neared the room, Lena could hear Raditz's pitiful cries loudly as well as a high pitched, overly sweet voice cooing at him.

_Maron_, Lena dryly thought. Bulma still brought up the subject of this woman being one of the reasons that she and Yamcha didn't work out. Now, Lena was worried that she was about to witness the "Maron Effect" first hand and was not ready to deal with it currently.

She and Goku entered the room as Maron lightly giggled into Raditz's ear as she held a stitching thread laced through a fine needle near his injured arm.

"You Saiyajin are all alike! Broken bones, ripped muscles, bruised faces; but Kami forbid if a needle gets near!" Nurse Maron winked and shook her chest in a teasing manner before bringing the needle close to the open, clean gash on Raditz's upper arm.

He glared at her before shooing her away with his red converse-clad feet. Lena stared. He was wearing the same styled shoes she had worn the first day she met him. Not just that, but he clearly wasn't as easily seduced as she originally thought he would be. She could feel her skin prickle at the thought of how jealous Bulma would have been if she had seen this. Those little facts began to warm and fill her soul. Emptiness was waning. She was starting to feel whole again.

Maron sighed and placed the back of her hand against her forehead with her eyes closed. The only other blue-haired being Raditz had encountered peeked out of one of her closed eyes to see if her girly wiles affected his kicking at her. To her dismay, he paid no attention to her, but on the stitching needle in her free hand.

"Aww, forget it! You can bleed to death for all I care, you ungrateful brute!" She hissed and threw it down.

Raditz smiled, thinking that he was off the hook. That was until he caught Lena's gleam.

"Hold him," Lena commanded sadistically.

Raditz's eyes rounded innocently as his smaller, younger brother reached out to keep him from escaping the medical attention he needed.

Then, Lena retrieved the required tool from the floor. No, she had never sewn on a living creature, but she knew a thing or two about fixing things and decided she would need the practice if she were going to keep this bizarre relationship up. Goku and Raditz calmed slightly as she lowered the needle into the sink to re-sanitize it. They didn't really believe that she would go through with her unspoken threat. She smiled as Goku's face paled along with his brother's once she lifted the needle in their direction. Goku instantly released Raditz and flew out of the room and far away from the danger Lena presented.

If Raditz had been able to do the same, he would have. His luck was up the moment Kakarot caused him to be in the pathetic state he was in presently. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the dangerous woman's challenging glare.

"Don't you say a single word or I will use this to pluck your eyeballs out," Lena spat.

Raditz obeyed and struggled to push himself away from her looming glare. She sweetly smiled as she stepped closer, taking her time to prolong his torture. He bit his bottom lip, desperately holding his tongue to remain silent.

"Shhh," she softly whispered in the ear Maron had tried to tease him in earlier.

She held her tiny hands out for him to lower his injured arm into. He reluctantly dropped his arm as he closed his eyes and turned his head away, whipping her face with his tangled hair in the process. She sighed and sat in a stool before she began to clean the opened wound once more. She then began to caress the muscles in his forearm, allowing the tenseness in the upper arm to relax. The massaging turned her mind back to the job at hand and she soon found herself humming the song from her dark past and dreams.

Raditz's breathing slowed as he listened. Before he was even aware the stitches were complete, Lena had already wrapped bandages over her semi-decent job and was at the sink washing her hands. He didn't look down at the fixed wound until the humming came to an end.

_Lena shouldn't know that song. Catsearia is starting to show through again. How? How was that possible though?_ The dumbfounded Saiyan thought.

A shrill scream vibrated his eardrums after he stood to his feet; thus, forcing him back into his somewhat painful sitting position he was in moments before.

"YOUR TAIL! IT'S NOT THERE!" Lena screamed, startling even herself. She had been doing a lot of uncharacteristic behavior lately.

"Why else would I be in this ridiculous state?" Raditz mumbled, covering his ears.

"Oh. I'm. Wow. So….is there like a hole there or what?" Lena couldn't help but ask.

"Tch. What do you think?" He hotly replied.

"Don't you be snippy with me. I didn't do it."

"All of this is your fault."

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"Do I sound like it?"

"Stop snarling at me. You're starting to piss me off," Lena growled back.

"I'll stop when I damn well please. What the fuck is _that_," he _snarled_.

"What are you talking about?" Lena rolled her eyes as he stood back to his feet and buried his face in her hair.

"Where were you before you came here?"

"My shop. I was redoing the security like I should have done yesterday."

Raditz nodded his head and otherwise ignored the girl as he began to communicate mentally with his brother.

"_Kakarot, take Lena back to the house. I need to investigate something."_

_ "Right. I noticed it too," _Goku replied instantly and appeared back into the room seconds later.

"Oh Goku! You decided to show back up," Lena smiled.

"Yeah. Come with me, there is something I need to tell you," he said sheepishly; making something up to say on the spot.

"Okay, what's up?" Lena asked as she followed him outside.

She was thankful for the option of escaping the questions she was going to receive from Raditz had she remained.

"Well, you see…Bulma and Chi-Chi planned a double date Friday night and decided to make you the babysitter for Goten and Trunks!"

"What? Is there a reason Gohan can't watch them?" Lena asked, suspiciously.

"Uhm, because he has his own date that night too," Goku continued to lie.

Lena's brows furrowed in irritation before she sighed with defeat. Those two wouldn't be _that _hard to manage, right? Goku ran straight to Chi-Chi (who at some point made it to Capsule Corp sometime after he, Raditz, and Vegeta did) and informed her of what he had said.

"Great idea! Lena and Raditz need time alone after everything that has happened. Plus, she needs the experience of handling kids. She'll be having her own before too long with the way she has been recklessly behaving lately!" Chi-Chi giggled.

_Reckless? Experience? Chi-Chi, I spent four years in an orphanage. I can handle kids. So Goku_ _made up that story on the spot. He's never been a great liar as far as I can tell. Why was he getting me away from my workplace and Raditz? _Lena thought as she eavesdropped nearby.

She decided to sneak back outside when she bumped face-to-face into Vegeta. She stared into his pit-black eyes and waited for him to pick her up and throw her, but he surprised her by simply shaking his head into a no; forbidding her exit.

* * *

She was forced to remain inside due to the serious commotion three Saiyans were wreaking on _her _work place. She spent her time moping around her room; which unfortunately, led to the smoking enticement she promised herself she wouldn't touch. She lit a cigarette anyway and lay silent to think about what the hell she was going to do to get herself out of the messiness she was swimming in.

One, she had just slept with someone she barely knew 72 hours. Two, he had now solidified an unwanted relationship that she couldn't undo unless she died. Three, her ex was probably alive and that would make him the one taunting her. This would also mean that he has possession of the cursed time warp remote. Four, she now had a very bad habit. She was well aware that smoking kills, but that could be a good thing and would remove the bonding dilemma. Lastly, what was she going to do to resolve all of the other issues?

She remained there, cycling through her predicaments when Raditz rudely interrupted her quiet contemplation by whacking the stress reliever out of her mouth.

"That was helping me not hate, thank you," Lena blurted as the picked it back up, returned it to her lips, inhaled the nicotine, and blew a grey mist into his face.

She no longer felt the need to punch him in the face. That positive attitude was quickly removed when he snatched the burning matter out of her mouth again, crumbled it into ash, and used his damned sleuth smelling skills to locate the others and ripped them up alongside the original.

"My main purpose of talking to you, is to let you know that you are no longer allowed to work in that garage of yours. From now on, you are limited to working with Vegeta's blue-haired bitch at all times."

Lena refused to accept that nonsense, but kept her opinions to herself. What he wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him. It's not like he could discern where and what she would be doing all the time. He raised an eyebrow as if to question her lack of opposition.

"You're taking this rather well…" he trailed, waiting for some type of drama he discovered the female species of Earth relied on.

"Yes, indeed I am. If that's all you needed to say, get out," she bickered.

That was the last calm, sane conversation the two had for the next few days. Five times, five fucking times she attempted to access her beloved shop and all five times Raditz all but threw her back into the house. As a result, she successfully utilized her room as her new work place and locked everyone out. All expect for Bulma whose worry was intolerable. She was only away for a few days, not a lifetime like her friend kept stressing.

Before she knew it, Friday arrived. Babysitting was not something she was really prepared for. Apparently, neither was her one-night lover.

* * *

I do have the next two chapter written, so they'll be up soon!


	11. Workouts and Saiyansitting

Thank you **Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa** for your consistent support! I love feedback and this includes any review I get, so thank you all! I literally just took up the whole Instagram thing; if you're interested, check me out! The name's rks_aubs ,so yeah. Anyway I recently cosplayed as Juvia at Anime Blast Chattanooga and **Smile-bestthingintheworld** was Lucy from Fairy Tail. Fun stuff. Alas, I hope you all enjoy the update! I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT

* * *

Overcoming the Past

_Babysitting_ was the only thought Lena could think when she awoke to her alarm. An alarm that really started to bug her as much as the burning sensation the damn bite wound still caused.

"Come on, Lena. I'm going to get you out of this place. I know you haven't been peachy-keen lately, but this security thing our men have employed is for your own good," Bulma scolded on the other side of Lena's door.

"So you're fraternizing with the enemy too?"

"Shut your mouth! I am not. I'm just saying that you should try to see their point of view. Some crazy stalker is harassing you and apparently getting in and out of this place too easily. And didn't you hear what I said two seconds ago? I'm getting you out of here today. I've got a plan."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now let me in, you reclusive ho."

Lena obeyed and opened the door for her persistent bestie.

"I've missed your company!" Bulma blurted and bear hugged Lena.

"My company? I've only been hiding out in here for a couple of days. It's not like a lifetime, as you make it out," Lena teased back.

"Well it certainly feels like it! You haven't even been eating this whole time too! Mom's freaking out."

"I have too been eating. Raditz keeps bursting into my privacy and won't leave me the fuck alone unless I do as he says. He's more controlling than I imagined. I'm moments from killing him, Bul."

"Don't be like that! He's just as concerned for you as the rest of us; if not more really. You should see him outside this room. He paces nonstop and has even gotten larger due to the constant battling he and Vegeta have been partaking on to pass the time. He's even been visiting Maron lately too…"

"He what?" Lena sputtered.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Nope."

"Riiiight."

"You shut the hell up. If he can flirt around while I'm under this cursed bond he inflicted on me, then I can do the same!"

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Bulma trailed as she watched Lena storm around her room red faced.

"I accept your offer of freedom for the day," Lena eventually spat as she cooled.

"I can't promise you the whole day thanks to our mates, but I can get you out for at least a few hours."

"Fine. But do not ever call that beast my mate again."

"Haha, whatever you say, you idiot. We better get going before they get suspicious. I say we hit the gym."

"The gym? Eew, I no like that idea."

"Damn it Lena, stop complaining. It will literally be the last place they will look for us. I'll call Chi-Chi on the way. I'm sure she'll want to have a word with your behavior as of late too."

"….." Lena mumbled nonsense as she dressed herself in tan yoga pants with a hot pink stripe down each side of the leg and a matching hot pink sports bra she barely managed to tug onto her chest.

_At least I'll get a break from life; that is until tonight. One Saiyan and two demi ones all by myself. I wonder how Chi-Chi copes. _Lena thought as she tied the laces to her pink tennis shoes.

"So this is the plan," Bulma began, "I'm going to pop the capsule for my favorite jet from your window, we jump out and into the pit, and then go get Chi-Chi since Goku is more than likely on his way here."

"That sounds…dangerous," Lena muttered.

"I've done this before," Bulma simply replied.

"What?!"

"Yeah, my youth was spent with Goku and his adventures, remember?"

"These adventures included jumping out of buildings and landing into aircraft?"

"Something like that!" Bulma smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure that we can just _jump_ into a hovering jet without a) being sliced to pieces and b) missing our landing and falling to our deaths?"

"Is there not a single bone of optimism in your body?"

"I'm sorry Bul, but have you been completely oblivious to the shit that's been happening to me lately?"

"Good point; however, I know what I'm doing. Trust me that this is your only chance at a taste of freedom until they catch your stalker."

"Okay, fine! Let's do this before my common sense and desire to live come back," Lena sighed and watched Bulma toss the capsule out of the window as promised.

Bulma managed to gracefully land in the pit while Lena followed and fell on top of her daring friend.

"Yay" the two cheered as Lena scrambled to the passenger side before Bulma cranked the jet to life. They both laughed loudly as they watched Vegeta and Raditz race outside to see the escapees glide away.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, they landed at the Son residence and picked a gleefully smiling Chi-Chi up. She seemed a little disapproving of their methods, but was thankful for the chance to get out herself. The three beauties finally reached their destination and were astonished at the magnitude of people who stopped what they were doing to see who were occupying the expensive and personalized plane.

"Let's get in there quickly without making any more of a scene. I'd hate to give away our hideout so soon!" Bulma bossed as they ran to the oversized gym.

Lena's hair was a hot mess from the flight and quick jog she just suffered, but could care less about that once her eyes landed on the trainer Bulma motioned for her to checkout. He had a light chocolate skin tone and delicate blue-green eyes that refused to unlock the stare he shared with Lena's own forest green ones. The young man smiled at the wild-eyed trio and motioned for them to meet him.

"Well hello there. I haven't seen such beauty until today," the stranger cheesily smiled and took Lena's hand. Bulma giggled as Chi-Chi also failed to stifle an escaped chuckle. The trainer winked at Lena and informed the girls that they would be participating in an intense _Zumba_ workout session.

Lena had heard of the dance-your-ass-off method of exercise before and had zero desire to go through with it, especially not in front of the mirrors and bystanders surrounding them. However, the look Bulma gave her said otherwise so she complied with the demands.

"Lay down. You will need to be stretched first," the leader instructed and placed his hands on Lena's waist so that she would cooperate with his request. Her eyes rounded as the bite scar scalded the underside of her breast in response to her inner goddesses inward comment of "Hell yeah, you can stretch me."

Lena blushed at the thought of why the pain intensified when she lusted for another man the moment Bulma's snickers loudened. Lena shivered once the man left her to stretch her friends. Chi-Chi rudely declined his offer of help and insisted that she was fully capable of doing this herself. He laughed at her brunt behavior and smiled boldly when Bulma gladly accepted his services. Lena caught her blue-eyed friend jerk her hand to a similar scar located on her right collar bone.

_Hers must be burning too,_ Lena assumed. The man then positioned himself in front of them and showed them the first few steps of the dance. _Dear Kami, pleeeease do no let me make a fool of myself_, Lena pleaded. Against all odds, she decently mirrored him and received a passable smile of approval. Not so surprisingly, so did Chi-Chi and Bulma.

After repeating the steps multiple times, Lena's abs, thighs, and ass were already burning. She would have tapped out then, but was not given that luxury. Instead, the burly man turned the music on to what they were practicing the dance for. Lena's eyes twitched in irritation as the man laughed her disapproving glare. It always seemed that people targeted the curvy women when it came to this song. Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped for air in between their laughter as the song reached the chorus of "I like big butts and I cannot lie."

_Damn you Kami. Haven't I suffered enough? Now I have to put up to this too? I might as well have just stayed home!_ Lena thought as she crossed her arms in retaliation. No way was she going to degrade herself to shaking her buns. Not today. The last time she did that was at the club Monday night and look at what has happened since.

Meanwhile, her two foolish friends finally collapsed in exhaustion beside her and force the trainer to focus his attention back on Lena.

"You do know that you are not going to get in shape by standing around like that," he bravely said to her, watching her left eyebrow raise.

"Is that so? Maybe I don't want to get in shape. Maybe I've been held against my will for a few agonizing days and this was my only excuse out. Maybe the crazy person holding me hostage is on his way here now. Maybe if he is, he won't hesitate to wreak havoc until I leave with him. Maybe—" Lena was about to rant more when an explosion of cement and debris collapsed into the left side of the gym.

"Can't they ever use the door like civilized people?" Bulma whined, already climbing to her feet to meet a boiling mad Vegeta. The trainer released the hold he placed on Lena's shoulders when the destruction began as Raditz sauntered dangerously towards her. Lena smiled innocently and batted her eyes at her long-haired captor as his seethed with irritation.

"In my innocence, this is your fault," Lena said aloud. After all, he blamed her for the new hole above his ass. Bulma ran to tackle her idiot friend before she said another stupid thing, but was stopped by a death grip Vegeta wrapped tightly around her hips. Raditz grabbed Lena and tucked her under his right arm as if she were a football (American one) and followed Vegeta outside; leaving Chi-Chi standing alone with her husband who frowned at her for joining in on the foolishness her friends deployed.

* * *

The rest of Lena's day was spent in solitary confinement in Raditz's room. She could hear Bulma and Chi-Chi spruce up for their date night. The thought of managing three hoodlums started to burden her again. Doubt replaced any other feelings she had bottled up the moment Bulma tapped on the door and announced their departure.

_I hope Vegeta makes them miserable,_ Lena chided once she was stuck with a bouncing Goten and yelling Trunks. The two boys appeared excited to have more personal time with her since they rarely got the chance which brightened her look at the night. Raditz sported an impish look at the half Saiyans as if sheer will would make them disappear.

"Aww come on Raditz! This will be fun, don't you think?" Lena teased, hoping to get him in a better mood. After all, she has forever to deal with him.

"You don't really want me to answer that," he hotly replied.

"It won't be that bad. Besides, they can teach you how to play that video game thing I've seen you take an interest in."

"Hmph. I don't have time for childish things."

"Are you sure? Vegeta seems to. As a matter of fact, he's better at it then they are."

"Oh, really?"

"I knew it! You do want to try it out! We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Lena did not have fun. Goten, Trunks, and Raditz were sent to torture the remaining sanity she had left. The night started decently until the three animals got hungry. They went through what seemed like one hundred peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one hundred grilled cheeses, twenty bags of chips, forty packs of cookies, and kami only knows how many cans of coke were consumed and lying around. They were lucky that she could even cook what she did. House mom skills were not something she had ever developed. To her surprise, she felt as if she had eaten as much as the boys and her tummy still growled. She dismissed it as result of copying the behavior of the three with her, and listened to see what Trunks wanted to do next.

To her horror, he convinced Raditz into playing hide-and-seek, her least favorite pastime. At one point during the game, she nearly had a heart attack when she found Goten hiding in a kitchen cabinet eating the last of her precious strawberry Pocky she kept hidden there for a reason. He learned the meaning of fear after she was finished with him.

Later that night, the two children refused to brush their teeth, forcing her to chase them throughout the mansion while Raditz chilled his ass in front of the TV playing _Dishonored_.

"Raditz! You've been on that thing for the past two hours. Help me tame these heathens!" Lena begged. He snickered at her frustration and continued to focus on the game.

"You were right, Cat. This is fun," he mumbled, unaware of the pet name he used.

"Ugh! I'm serious. I feel like my stomach is going to burst open if I exhaust anymore energy! And I'm starving! I just want to put them in the bed so that I can eat something in peace. Is that so much to ask?"

Raditz paused the game to look quizzically at her random change of subject. _Since when did Lena care about eating all of a sudden? Haven't I forced her to do so until now? _He thought deeply.

"Raditz! Are you listening? I'm hungry and out of shape which means that I am in no state in hunting them down right now. Help me!"

"Out of shape? I can fix that," he joked as he un-paused the game.

"I am in no mood to deal with your stupidity right now. Where the fuck could they be?"

"Hell if I know. You're the babysitter. I feel their presence in here if that helps. Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to concentrate."

"FINE! I'll just find them on my own. AND WHEN I DO I WILL RIP OUT EVERY MONKEY HAIR FROM THEIR SCALPS!" Lena shrieked to piss Raditz off. He snorted at her continued stupidity and ignored her attempts at irking him.

She poked around the couches, loveseats, and furniture in the room, but had yet to locate them. She sighed in defeat as she collapsed onto the couch directly behind Raditz. Her mouth popped open in a combination of surprise-awe-irritation when she locked eyes with two smaller pairs concealed in a mane of thick black hair.

"Raditz, I found them."

"Huh? Where?"

"Just hold still. I need to take a picture. Don't you dare move."

Lena quickly snapped the shot and tossed her phone onto the couch she was previously resting on. She then ran to the hidden punks as they leapt from their Uncle's hair to escape her grasp. He released a sharp yell of pain from the hair pull and grabbed Trunks and Goten before they could even flee outside of his arms distance.

He took control of the situation as Lena stared in amazement as he had the two properly groomed and in the bed before she could even move another muscle to help. Unfortunately, his authority didn't stop there. He took Lena by her right wrist and all but dragged her to his bedroom.

"You need sleep. I've discovered that the best way for that to happen is by sending you there," Raditz explained as he pulled her tan yoga pants she had yet to change out of down her hips.

"The hell?! Get your hands off of me and fuck yourself, or Maron for that matter!" Lena sputtered the last bit unintentionally. Why was she so irrational, hungry, and tired today?

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know who. That nurse I thought you scared away."

"Oh, the brainless one! Why would I want to do that? Wait I know, Bulma must have seen me talking to her and assumed things. I'm surprised at your reaction though. You don't seem the type to be territorial."

"Wait, what? I am not jealous by any means. I'm just, I don't know! I haven't been feeling myself lately and it's all because of you, you freaking hell-crawling alien!"

"Whatever, Cat. Let me show you that you have nothing to worry about."

"That is not my name! No, I don't want you! I want you to release this bond and free me so that I can make my own decisions when it comes to love."

"Well that's not going to happen, _Cat,_ so let's have some fun like normal couples."

"You…you monster. I can't express how much I hate you right now," Lena growled as Raditz held her wrists down above her head with his left hand and continued to pull her pants down to her ankles.

"Your mind says so otherwise," Raditz acknowledged as he pulled his own pants down and tossed them aside while keeping his grip on her wrists.

"Excuse me? I am well aware of what my mind says and it is screaming for you to release me now." _Why are you fighting this? He's yours so you might as well take advantage of him_ her inner goddess chimed in. Whoa. Is that what he was listening to?

"To answer your question, yes," said the third conscience Lena had that she seemed to be developing here lately. Thank you, Catsearia. Thank you for causing all of this.

"You're very welcome. Now, I demand that you stop fretting over your lack of choice in the matter and focus on the fact that you do want him. Sincerely. The feelings of care you actually have for him are real. I am not responsible for them as you like to blame. Stop pushing your chance at love away let him be. Let him make you feel whole again, no-name fourteen," Catsearia cooed and melted back to the darkness of Lena's mind.

Lena gasped back into reality as Raditz bit her left ear lobe and nibbled down her side softly until he reached the corresponding thigh and bit roughly. The act forced Lena to jerk the leg away, which inevitably opened her tightly closed legs long enough for him to push himself in the open space and prevent her from reclosing it.

He smiled wickedly at her panicking face as she battled with desire, need, and the desperate wish to reject him when she didn't truly want to. Sanity left her once more as he tickled her sex with the tip of his own before savagely pushing it into her warm embrace. He silenced her cries by cupping her mouth with his right hand and released her wrists to caress her neck. She took advantage of her free hands to slap at his back in pain and hoped that he would slow down. He disregarding her wishes and thrusted within her until her whimpers softened into the sighs of pleasure he searched for.

The things he desired to do to her halted when a purpled headed fiend opened his bedroom door without even a knock.

"Uncle Raditz? Are you wrestling with Aunt Lena? You should know by now that she hates any form of exercise, sport, or physical activity," Trunks scoffed as he watched his aunt burry her face and exposed body under Raditz.

"Do you not have any manners at all? Surely your royal pain in the ass father taught you some type of respect! What do you want brat?" Raditz snarled.

"I just wanted to tell Aunt Lena goodnight and that I wish tonight didn't have to end. I miss spending time with her is all," Trunks explained.

Raditz stared curiously at the boy. Love was something he was relearning to understand after years of living without it, but the love the child displayed for his mate was something different. Perhaps this is what his brother felt towards his own children. Maybe this type of affection would be something he would learn too.

"Goodnight, sweet Trunks. I know you don't like saying it, but I love you too. I'll see you in the morning; now get back in the bed!" Lena whispered, interrupting Raditz's thoughts.

"Bye, I can't wait to tell dad that I caught you exercising. He's going to flip at the thought of you exerting energy," Trunks laughed as he slammed the door closed again.

"Why, oh why, Kami?" Lena cried as Raditz lifted himself away from her and stomped to the bathroom shared with Trunks's room and stared a cold shower.

* * *

Sorry for the lime tease ;) The next chapter involves a pool scene and guess who gets introduced? 17 & 18! I wonder how they will react when they see Lena, hmmm :D


End file.
